The love triangle
by maru84
Summary: After the defeat of Naraku Kagome is trapped in the fuedal era. In a weird twist of fate, she finds herself desired by both inu brothers. Can she possibly love them both? (This story is NOT for minors. (Inu/Sess/Kag pairing)
1. Chapter 1

It had been little over a year since Naraku had been destroyed. Everyone decided it was time to settle down and put their demon slaying days behind them. Sango and Miroku got married and were already expecting a baby.

The well had closed and Kagome was trapped in the feudal era for good. In a weird twist of fate, she found herself in a love triangle between herself and BOTH inu brothers. It shocked everyone when Sesshomaru declared his feelings for her. This naturaly sent Inuyasha into a rage. After he'd calmed, they came up with an odd sulution. All 3 of them were going to live in Sesshomaru's castle until she made her choice.

It was becoming harder each day for her as her feelings towards both brothers increased. She loved how Sesshomaru kept a level head and how he always kept her calm. Underneath his cold exterior he actually had a kind heart. He was very smart and loved to tell her stories of his ancestors. He loved taking her on walks. His favorite place to take her was his treasured garden. It was full of beautiful flowers and sakura trees. She loved his silky silver hair and the crescent moon that adorned his forehead. She often wondered what one would look like on her forehead. He was so hot. One look into his honey colored eyes made her heart race.

Even though she loved Sesshomaru, she still loved Inuyasha. He was just as sexy as his brother. He had a wild side about him. Every day was an adventure with him. There was never a dull moment with him around. He was lively and had many friends. At times he was like a teddy bear and would cuddle with her. He'd often take her to his favorite tree and sit with her just watching the stars. She loved playing with his ears. They were just too cute to resist. She sometimes pictured herself with his ears.

She sighed. "What will I do? I love them both but for different reasons. I've always loved Inuyasha, but the more time I spend with Sesshomaru, I'm starting to love him almost as much as I love Inuyasha. Agh! This is such a disaster! Oh mom, I could really use your help." She thought sadly.

Later that night, they made there rounds to kill off any demons that might be on Sesshomaru's lands.

"Man I'm starvin!" Inuyasha complained.

"Well you're the idiot that left our food on the table!" Kagome yelled.

"Keh. Everybody knows it's the woman's job for things like that wench!"

'Here it comes.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

"Man I really need to keep my big mouth shut!" He mumbled getting up.

"I agree." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru! Who asked you anyways!" He said crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "We'd better set up camp for the night. Inuyasha, you go catch us dinner. Kagome, you may start a fire and set out our bedding." Then smiling wickedly he said, "You need not worry about me, for I shall be sleeping with you."

"What!? Like hell you will!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's only kidding idiot." Kagome said blushing.

"Keh. Whatever. Hey who made you boss anyway Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha complained.

"These are my lands and I'm the elder brother. Therefore LITTLE brother, I am YOUR ALPHA. Now do as I say."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm goin!" He said bounding off into the woods.

"Boy Sess, you really know how to get him going!" They both laughed.

Grabbing her hand, he bent to kiss it. "I must go patrol now. I won't be gone long. Be safe my sweet." He kissed her softly and was gone.

She sighed. "He can be so romantic when he wants to be." She said and then set about getting the camp ready. By the time she had a fire going and had their bed's made, Inuyasha came back carrying 3 rabbits.

"Where's Lord ice prick?"

"Still patrolling. Hurry up with those rabbits! I'm hungry and I haven't had rabbit in forever!"

He smiled. "Hold your horses woman."

"Sorry. I just love the way you cook rabbit."

"Hey, it's my job to make sure my woman's taken care of." He said as he began to prepare the meat and rub it down with some herbs he'd found. Once he had them roasting on a spit, he looked over at her. She knew that look. It was his come hither look.

"Come here baby." He said giving her a sexy smile that gave her goosebumps. She walked over to him and when she was standing in front of him, he yanked her down into his lap.

"Now that the ice prick ain't here, how about we play a little?" He said as he leaned in to kiss her. She moaned as his kiss deepend and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He pressed her to him as he rolled them over and lay her on the ground. She moaned when he nibbled on her earlobe.

"God I love you Kagome."

"I love you too." She said as she ran her hands down his back and then grabbed his ass.

"Ohh, feisty little vixen huh?" He said smiling at her.

"You know it baby!"

He leaned down and licked her neck. Giggling she said, "That tickles!" He chuckled as he gave her another passionate kiss.

They were so obsorbed in each other, they never noticed Sesshomaru's return. Seeing the two, he rolled his eyes. 'Is this all these two ever do?' He thought to himself.

"Do you not think you've had enough yet? This Sesshomaru doesn't wish to watch as you two make out like two teenagers who cannot control their raging hormones."

Inuyasha quickly jumped off of her. "Talk about a mood killer. You're just jealous!" Inuyasha said as he went to check on their food.

Sesshomaru snorted. "This Sesshomaru knows how to control himself and I have class." He demonstrated by going up to Kagome and kissing her softly. Kagome sighed at his gentleness. He smiled. "That, Inuyasha, is how it's done. With class."

"Keh. Ain't nothin wrong with making out. It's what us YOUNG people do. But you wouldn't know anything about that with you being OLD and all."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "I may be 800 years old, but with age comes wisdom and finesse."

"Keh. That's just what an old geezer would say."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What? It's true."

"Well gee, since I'm only 20 and you're what, 200? That would make you a geezer to me then." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Wha! You! That's not fair!" He sputtered.

"It seems she put you in your place brother." Sesshomaru said smirking.

Inuyasha growled and stomped over to take their food off of the fire.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's chin. "This Sesshomaru loves you Kagome."

"I love you too." She hugged him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey! What about me!?" Inuyasha said pouting.

She rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha you know I love you too."

"Yeah, well you love me more than him though." He said childishly.

"Can we just eat?" She said annoyed. They went and sat next to the fire. Kagome sat in the between the two brothers as they ate.

"Dinner was good Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Thanks babe." He smiled as he rubbed her thigh.

She stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm tired."

"Go get your sleep my sweet." Sesshomaru said as he leaned over and kissed her. Before she got up she took both brother's hands and looked at them shyly.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She blushed and looked at them. "I was wondering...could you both sleep with me. And I do mean just SLEEP."

The brothers perked up at her request and looked at each other. In a flash, she found herself smashed between them in a tight hug.

She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." They followed her to her sleeping bag. Inuyasha lay in front of her and placed an arm around her. She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too babe."

After they settled in, Sesshomaru lay behind her and wrapped his arm around her. He covered them all with his mokomoko. "I love you. Goodnight my sweet."

"Love you too Sess." She said before drifting off.

"Sleep brother. This Sesshomaru will watch over you two tonight. You can take watch tomorrow."

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled. Even though he'd never admit it, Inuyasha felt safe with his brother watching over them.

Sesshomaru smiled at his sleeping brother and the woman in his arms. He couldn't help the warm feeling that flowed through him. He smirked when Inuyasha scrunched his nose up and growled. He almost laughed when his ears twitched and he whined like a little puppy. It was times like these that he felt like the protective big brother he should have been. Thinking on all the lost time between them, he frowned.

"I never was a good brother. I should have been there for him when he was growing up. Half breed or not, he's still blood. I need to make it up to him. I think the first thing I'm going to do is offer him the duel mating law." He thought. Duel mating law was offered when two Inu's desired the same mate. If she agreed that meant she could mate them both. He would speak to him of it tomorrow.

**A/N: EVEN THOUGH I'D LIKE TO, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR IT'S CHARACTORS. I WANTED TO WARN YOU ALL AHEAD OF TIME THAT THIS STORY IS FOR ADULTS ONLY! THERE WILL BE A LOT OF ADULT CONTENT IN HERE. SO IF YOU'RE NOT AN ADULT, DON'T READ IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome awoke the next morning she found herself still in Inuyasha's arms. Sesshomaru was cooking some fish that he'd caught for them for breakfast. She slowly untangled herself from Inuyasha's arms so she wouldn't wake him. She walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a quick kiss.

"Did you sleep well love?" He asked.

"Yep! With both of you next to me I felt extra safe."

He smiled. Maybe getting her to mate them both wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"Hey, who said you could get up without me woman?" Inuyasha said as he came over to them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Keh. It's not like I need a lot of sleep ya know." He gave her a quick kiss and grabbed a fish. "Fish? You couldn't have found anything better?" He complained.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "If you're not satisfied with what I provide Inuyasha, then perhaps I should leave the hunting to you for the rest of our trip." He said feeling insulted.

"Just forget about him Sesshomaru. I for one like fish and I'm glad you caught them for us." Kagome said smiling sweetly.

Sesshomaru smiled back at her. "Thank you love." He held her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Keh. Kiss ass." Inuyasha mumbled jealously.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"What was that for?!" He yelled from the ground.

"Sesshomaru is taking care of us. You could be a little greatful you know."

"Greatful? To that bastard? Like hell! Why do you always stick up for that prick anyways?"

"He didn't even do anything! Why do you always have to be so mean to him all the time?!"

"Oh that's rich. ME mean to HIM? He's the bastard who ruined MY life!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha! That's not fair! He's changed!"

"Fuck being fair!"

Kagome was about to sit him when Sesshomaru stopped her. "Allow him to speak." He said softly.

"My whole life I've lived in your damn shadow. I was never good enough. Not for father, not even you. YOU weren't born a half-breed! YOU weren't tortured growing up! No not you, not Mr. PERFECT! You've done nothing but take everything from me my whole life! Father liked you best. You drove mother and me from home when father died and because of it my mother was killed! I had no one, NO ONE! You should of been there for me! Instead of taking care of me, you only tried to kill me. And now...now you're pushing me away again. Away from you...away from Kagome." He looked down at the ground and whispered. "You win again. You win Sesshomaru. She's yours. She belongs with you, I can see that now. You've taken her heart and stolen her away too. I'm not worthy enough for her, you are. She wants you not me."

They stared in shock as he walked away crying.

"What's he talking about?! I love him just the same as you! Sesshomaru, what's going on?! What did I do?"

He sighed. "He thinks you have chosen."

"But I didn't! God this is so hard!"

"I know that but he doesn't. He thinks the reason you stick up for me is because you want me and not him."

"That's so stupid! I only do that when he's being mean and rude! I never meant to hurt him."

"Let me go speak with him." He followed his brother's scent and found him sitting on a hill.

"What do you want? Did you come to gloat about winning Kagome?" Inuyasha spat without looking at him.

"No. I came to talk. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Keh. Do whatever you want. You do anyways."

Sesshomaru sighed and sat next to him. They sat in silence for awhile.

"You know, you've always had a perfect life. You had the best of everything. You got whatever you wanted and I got the scraps. You've always taken away what I wanted and now you've taken Kagome."

"Inuyasha, that's not true. Kagome loves us both the same. She hasn't chosen me over you."

"She hasn't?" Sesshomaru shook his head no. "Then why the hell does she stick up for you all the time!?" He yelled.

"It's because of your mouth Inuyasha. You can be harsh with your words."

"Don't tell me I hurt your feelings." He said. Sesshomaru just looked at him from the corner of his eyes. "Holy shit! You mean to tell me the mighty Sesshomaru actually gets his feelings hurt?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Contrary to what you may think brother, this Sesshomaru has feelings too."

"Keh. Coulda fooled me." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment. "Inuyasha...there's something you should know."

"What?"

"You may think that I've had a perfect life but I didn't. As father's heir, many things were expected of me. I had no childhood. You did. Yes you were picked on but you had the freedom I desired. You were allowed to play, I wasn't. You could come and go as you pleased, I couldn't. If I messed up on one of my lessons I was punished severely. Father was cruel. He...did things that no child should have to go through."

"What kinds of things?"

"I'll show you. I warn you though, what I'm about to show you is very...disturbing. Now, close your eyes." Inuyasha did as he was told. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's face and closed his eyes as he touched his forehead to his. He took a deep breath as he brought forth his past memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just thought I'd warn you all, the begining of this chapter is kinda dark. I'm sorry if it offends anyone.**

Inuyasha saw a vision of a small Sesshomaru who looked to be about 5 years old knealing before his father. He heard his father call him a weak disgraceful bastard for not killing one of his guards. The child cried as his father slapped him across the face and spit on him as he walked away. The next vision showed him at about 10 years old. His father was drunk and beat him because he was still unable to transform into his true form. In another vision, a teenaged Sesshomaru was chained up and being whipped. His father was upset because Sesshomaru wouldn't chose a mate from one of the other lords daughters because he'd fallen in love with a servent girl. He had the poor girl beheaded right in front of him as he was being whipped. The last vision was the most gruesome. It made Inuyasha want to vomit. Sesshomaru had just come of age and his mother decided to leave them. His father blamed him and in a fit of rage, he had Sesshomaru stripped and tied to a table. He screamed and cried as his father raped him. Unable to handle anymore, Inuyasha yanked away from him.

"Oh my god! I had no idea." He said shocked.

"Now you know why I was so cold and always alone. I hated you for what happened to me. I couldn't understand why father never did any of those things to you. I was wrong and I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I wasn't a very good brother." He said looking away.

Inuyasha couldn't help the tears that fell. He never knew his father was so cruel, he was always told he was a great man. He surprised Sesshomaru by wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I'm sorry for the things I said to you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"This Sesshomaru didn't want to appear weak. I had to be strong."

"You're anything but weak. If I had to go through all that I'd kill myself. But you remained strong. You held your head up with pride and dignity."

"Thank you Inuyasha." He pulled away and looked at him. "Please tell no one of what I revealed to you just now. Especially Kagome."

"I won't, I promise."

Sesshomaru placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "There's something else I would like to discuss with you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know you care deeply for Kagome as do I. It's become quite clear to this Sesshomaru that Kagome is falling more in love with the BOTH of us every day. I know she's having trouble deciding who she wants. I beleive I've come up with a way to solve this problem."

"How?"

"I was thinking of offering the duel mating law. That is if you two accept."

"Really? You'd be willing to share her?" Inuyasha said hopefully.

"Yes. I know you love her as much as I do and I don't want to hurt you anymore by taking her away from you. So, will you accept my offer?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Hell yeah! We just gotta get her to agree."

Sesshomaru squeezed his shoulder and smiled. "Well then brother, let's go get our woman."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome jumped to her feet when she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha coming back to camp. She ran to Inuyasha and threw her arms around him.

"Are you ok Inuyasha? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I never meant to." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Do you forgive me?"

"Oh you silly dog! You know I forgive you."

"Good cause...uh...there's somethin Sess and I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Well...uh...have you ever heard of the duel mating law?"

"No. Why?"

Seeing his brother was having trouble talking about it, Sesshomaru explained it to her.

"It's offered when two inu's desire the same female. It allows them to share her if she's willing."

"So what are you trying to say?" She asked. The brothers looked at each other and smiled.

"What we're saying Kagome, is that since we both want you we're willing to do the duel mating thing. That is if you accept us." Inuyasha said.

Her eyes lit up. "You mean I don't have to pick one of you over the other? I can have you both?"

"If that is what you desire." Sesshomaru said.

She smiled and burst into tears of joy. "Yes! I'll do it! I love you both so much!" She said. She threw her arms around Inuyasha and he kissed her hungrily. She moaned when she felt his tongue in her mouth. His hand trailed down to her hips and pressed her closer to him. She gasped when she felt his arousal.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked smirking.

"You're hard!" She said blushing.

He laughed. "Well what can I say? You turn me on. I can't help it." He said giving her a swat on her bottom.

She pulled away from Inuyasha and ran over to Sesshomaru. He laughed as he lifted her and spun her around.

"I love you Sess."

"And I love you my sweet Kagome." He gave her a soft gentle kiss that soon grew in passion. She gasped when she felt his tongue touch hers. He'd never kissed her so heatedly. His kisses were always soft and gentle. This kiss was filled with raw passion. Finally, he pulled away panting. She shivered when she saw the lust and desire in his eyes. He rested his forehead against hers.

"God I want you woman! If we were at the palace right now, I'd have you in bed screaming in pleasure."

"Hey! Not without me you ain't!" Inuyasha said pouting.

They both laughed at him. "I wouldn't dream of it brother."

Inuyasha smiled as he hugged Kagome from behind. He smiled wider when Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around him and pulled them close for a group hug. Kagome sighed when she felt both brothers hug her tight.

"I'm so glad I have the both of you guys. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Kagome said smiling.

"No, we're the lucky ones love." Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew by causing a cloud of dust to settle all around them. The brothers began growling. It didn't take Kagome long to figure out why they were growling. Kouga had shown up.

"Care to explain why you two mutts are holding MY woman?" Kouga growled out.

"What do you want ya mangy wolf?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I came to get my woman and make her my mate."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Watch yourself wolf."

"Like I'm scared of you mutt. What happened to you Sesshomaru? I thought humans were beneath the mighty demon lord?" Kouga taunted.

"She's no ordinary human. She's the woman I love and she's going to be my mate."

Kouga looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "Well mutt face, it looks like you weren't man enough for her after all."

Inuyasha smiled smugly. "Actually fleabag, she's gonna be my mate too. We offered the duel mating law and she accepted."

"WHAT!? Kagome...is this true?"

"Yes Kouga, it is. I'm sorry but you know I've never loved you. I only wanted to be friends. I'm in love with them and they're in love with me. I'm going to mate them."

Kouga looked down as he thought of a plan. He sighed and smiled sadly.

"Can I at least have a hug goodbye then?"

"Only a hug. No funny business wolf." Inuyasha warned.

Kagome walked over to him. He smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Forgive me Kagome but I love you too much to let you go." He whispered before pressing a spot on the back of her neck. She went limp in his arms as she fell unconscious. He looked over to the brothers and smiled smugly.

"Sorry mutts but she's mine now!" He was gone just as fast as he'd appeared.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. "Brother, we save mate. Kill the wolf."

When Inuyasha looked at him and saw his red eyes he knew his beast was out. He smiled wickedly.

"Music to my ears Sess! I've been wanting to kill that damn wolf for a long time and now I got a reason to."

Sesshomaru growled. "Enough talk! We save mate NOW!"

"Come on then, let's go. Just so you know when we get there you get Kagome but the wolf is mine." Sesshomaru nodded and they took off.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kouga ran to his den with Kagome who was still out cold. When he got there he wasted no time and put her on the bed as he began undressing her. Feeling hands on her body, Kagome slowly came to. When she saw who was touching her she screamed.

"So, you're awake. That's good. Now you can feel what it's like to be with a real man. This isn't exactly how I wanted to take you. I'd rather have you willing to do this. But I can promise you that by the time I'm done with you, you'll never want to go back to those two mutts." He said.

She started struggling when he kissed her. "Kouga stop! Why are you doing this?"

He smiled at her. "Because I love you." He nuzzled her throat.

"But I don't want this! I don't love you! I love Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!"

He growled at her. "Well that's about to change."

She cried and struggled even more as he spread her legs. Just as he was about to enter her she heard a feral growl as he was yanked off of her. She looked up and saw her two beloved inus. Sesshomaru's eyes were red and he was holding Kouga in the air by his neck.

"Today you die wolf! Nobody touches what's ours." He tossed him to the floor. "He's all yours brother." He turned to Kagome who had dressed quickly and held his arms out to her.

"Come mate. Let's leave the wolf to his fate." She ran into his arms sobbing. He carried her out of the cave as Inuyasha and Kouga began to fight.

"I'm so glad you got here in time. I was so scared!" She said crying.

He sat next to a tree and held her. He rocked her back and forth as he ran his hands through her hair. "Shh. It's ok love. I've got you. I promise you after today you'll never have to worry about him again. Inuyasha will see to that." He nuzzled her hair and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha will win won't he?" She asked worried.

"Do you doubt your mate?"

"It's not that. I'm just scared is all."

"I assure you he will be fine. Have faith in him love." He said.

A few minuets later they heard a loud growl and then a victory howl. They waited to see who would come walking out of the cave. They both sighed in relief when Inuyasha came staggering out.

"Oh no! His eyes are red! His demon side has taken over!"

"Relax Kagome. He knows who we are and he won't harm us. But he does need to be calmed. You must calm him down."

She got up and slowly walked over to him. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" She asked nervously.

"Is mate scared?" He asked. She nodded her head.

He tilted his head. "Why's mate scared? Scared of me?"

"A little. You tend to get violent when you're like this."

He growled and she found herself in his arms in an instant.

"Don't be afraid. I'll never hurt mate or brother." He nuzzled her neck. She giggled when he licked her cheek. He closed his eyes and smelled her hair.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too babe." He said.

She pulled back and smiled when she saw that he was back to normal.

"Thank you for saving me."

"As if I'd let that mangy wolf take our woman." He said before kissing her.

"It's getting late. We should get back to camp." Sesshomaru said. When they got there Sesshomaru started up a fire.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said coming up to her.

Kagome smiled. "What is it?"

"Um...I hate to say it...but...you stink. You smell like that wolf. You need to take a bath."

Hearing what he'd said, Sesshomaru shook his head.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Inuyasha sit! I'm so sorry to offend your nose by my smell. SIT! It's not like I asked to be attacked by him you stupid dog! SIT!"

"Ow! That fuckin hurts!" He mumbled from his crater.

"Sesshomaru is there a hot spring nearby?" She asked.

"Yes. It's over that way a bit. Please be careful."

"I will." She gave Inuyasha a dirty look as he stood.

When she was out of sight, Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and glared at him.

"What?"

He flicked one of Inuyasha's ears making him yelp.

"Dammit Sess! What the fuck was that for?!"

"You fool! She was attacked and nearly raped by that damn wolf and you say something like that!"

"Well I just told her the truth!"

"You could have said it a little nicer than you did you idiot. She felt bad enough! Once again you let that mouth of yours get yourself into trouble."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Sorry." He said lookind down at the ground.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched Inuyasha walk in the same direction as Kagome.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go tell her I'm sorry dumb ass!"

"While she's bathing?" He smirked when Inuyasha blushed.

"Uh... I forgot about that."

"Admit it brother. You were going to go spy on her." His smile widened when Inuyasha blushed even more.

"Fuck you asshole!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I'm going hunting. If you don't want to be sat to next week, I advise you to stay away from her while she's bathing."

The second he was sure that Sesshomaru was out of sight, he stalked quietly to the spring. He loved spying on her. He'd never admit it but he used to spy on her all the time when they were searching for shards. Miroku would never let him live it down if he found out.

He heard Kagome singing as he got closer to the spring and smiled. He lept into the nearest tree where he wouldn't be seen. He was just about drooling at the sight before him. Kagome stood waist deep in the water. She had her eyes closed as she washed her hair. He watched as she went under to rinse her hair. His eyes were wide as saucers when she jumped back to the surface. This movement made her perfect breasts bounce.

"Enjoying the show?" A deep voice whispered into his ear almost making him lose his balance.

"Damn it you asshole! I almost fell out of the tree!" Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You do know that if she catches you she'll sit you into next week do you not?"

"Well if you don't shut up she'll spot BOTH of us!"

They both sat in silence as they watched the woman they loved bathe. Sesshomaru would never tell but this wasn't the first time he'd watched her bathing. Back when his brother and friends were looking for shards he'd spy on her all the time.

"So, what are you doing here anyways? After all you're the one who said spying on her was wrong."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Correction Inuyasha. I never said it was wrong. What I SAID was if she caught YOU she'd sit you into next week."

"Keh. I thought spying on women was beneath you and was dishonorable."

"This Sesshomaru IS a man after all. When I see something beautiful I can't help but admire it."

They heard splashing and brought their attention back to the woman bathing before them. Inuyasha's breathing quickend as he watched her soap herself up. He hardened when she closed her eyes and sighed in bliss as she ran her hands over her body. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched her hands trail lower down her body.

"Holy shit! Is she doing what I think she is?" He said. They watched as she threw her head back and cried out.

Sesshomaru moaned. "I believe she is." He closed his eyes as he began to harden.

Inuyasha looked over at his brother and snickered.

"Problems Sess?" He asked smirking. Sesshomaru glared at him and growled loudly.

Kagome froze. "Is someone there? Who is it?"

"Damn it you loud mouth! I told you to be quiet!" Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome became curious. She knew someone was there because she heard the growling. Suddenly it hit her. It seems her beloved Inuyasha was getting an eyefull. Her eyes widened. That meant he'd seen her touching herself.

"Oooohhhh! I knew it! You jerk! Inuyasha sit!" She heard the loud thud and knew she was right.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I told you that you'd get sat." He no sooner said this, when the side of his face was splattered with mud.

"I know you're there too Sesshomaru! You're as perverted as Inuyasha!" She yelled.

Inuyasha laughed as he watched Sesshomaru calmly wipe the mud from his face.

"Well it looks like my fun is over. I'll see you back at camp." Sesshomaru said with as much dignity as he could. When Inuyasha finally stopped laughing, he followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

When Inuyasha got back to camp he saw Sesshomaru cleaning a deer he'd hunted for their dinner. He looked up at Inuyasha who just stood watching him work.

"Make yourself useful and start cooking what I've already prepared." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yeah yeah."

A few minuets later one very pissed off miko stormed up to the brothers.

"Well did you two perverts enjoy the show?"

Inuyasha just couldn't resist. "Actually, yeah we did." He said smiling.

"Argh! SIT! SIT! SIT!" When she heard Sesshomaru chuckling she glared at him.

"As for you, you overgrown dog, I expected something like this from that jerk but not from you! I thought you had more honor than that?"

"This Sesshomaru is sorry love. I couldn't help myself. You're a beautiful woman Kagome and I couldn't resist."

"Nice try but that won't work on me." Suddenly a thought entered her mind. "Hey Sess...have you ever spied on me before?"

He actually blushed and looked away.

"Oh my god! He's blushing! THE Sesshomaru is actually BLUSHING!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"I knew it! You're as big a pervert as him!" She yelled.

"Sorry love."

She glared at him. "No you're not! I'd bet you'd do it again in a heartbeat!" He wouldn't say it out loud but he would no doubt do it again.

"Ugh! You two do whatever you want. Just stay the hell away from me because your BOTH in the doghouse tonight! I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" She said stomping over to her blankets.

"Aren't you hungry love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." She snapped.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a little hurt. His intended just refused the food he'd hunted for them. It was his job as alpha to provide for his mate and pack.

Inuyasha chuckled at the look on his face. "Doesn't feel so good when she's mad at you does it?" Sesshomaru growled and walked away.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep later that night. When she began screaming Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at her side in a heartbeat.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha said shaking her.

She shot up in bed crying. She threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms.

"I just had a terrible nightmare! I was dreaming about Kouga. He kidnapped me and you guys didn't make it in time to stop him from...from..." She couldn't finish because she was sobbing so hard.

Sesshomaru kissed her temple. "Shh. It's ok. He's gone for good now. No one will ever hurt you again. We will always protect you. This Sesshomaru swears it."

"Yeah. We'll always be here." Inuyasha said hugging her from behind.

When she finally stopped crying, she looked up at them.

"Will you guys stay with me? I'm sorry about earlier." She said. They both smiled at her.

"Sure. Whatever you want babe." Inuyasha said nuzzling her.

"Thank you. I love you guys." She said as she laid in between them.

"We love you too. More than you'll ever know." Sesshomaru said.

Soon they were all asleep with Kagome sleeping peacefully the rest of the night.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short and uneventfull. I promise that the next chapter wil be MUCH better. The three will finally become one. I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not, but as you all know I don't own Inuyasha or its charactors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS ADULT CONTENT. IT IS NOT FOR MINORS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The next day Sesshomaru decided they'd end their rounds early and head back to the castle. On the way there Kagome thought about the three of them and wondered when they would become mates. She felt giddy at the thought that she'd captured the two handsome brothers hearts. She was one lucky girl.

"What troubles you love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was just thinking about when we're going to...you know...become mates." She said blushing as they stopped walking.

"Really now? Do tell." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Well...uh...when do you...when will we you know...become mates?"

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"If you wish it we can do it when we get back to the castle." He said.

"Ok. I mean if you guys...if you want to that is."

Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"If you don't want to wait we could do it right now." Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear. "I know I'm more than ready." He said as he grinded into her.

She gasped when she felt how hard he was against her bottom. "Inuyasha!"

He chuckled. "Do you see what you do to me woman? I want you so bad I can taste it." He said nibbling her neck.

Sesshomaru smirked when he smelled her arousal. "I think she'd prefer her first time to be in a soft bed brother." Kagome nodded. "I'll take us on my demon cloud." He leaned closer to her. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can make you ours." She shivered at the obvious desire in his deep voice. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her and Inuyasha and sped off on his cloud. An hour later he had them all in his bedroom.

Knowing what was about to happen, Kagome began to get very nervous.

"Uh...so guys...um...how are we gonna do this?" She asked blushing.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Well I figured since you two are both still virgins, Inuyasha could have the honor of being your first."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You mean you've never..?"

He blushed. "Keh. So what? I still know what to do. Sota showed me those adult shows before. Besides, I wanted to wait until I found the girl who was gonna be my mate first." She smiled at him.

"I hate to interrupt but there are some things you should know Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"What is it?"

"Since we are doing the duel mating, we will all share my bed. I will be here while you guys mate and join in from time to time. When it comes to a duel mating, all three people are usually present and sometimes all will participate."

"Really?" She squeeked.

He laughed. "Yes love."

"O-ok."

Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and she gasped when he nibbled on her ear.

"Come on babe. I need you. NOW." He ran his hands up to her breasts. She arched her back when he tweaked her nipples. He lifted her and carried her to the bed. He looked into her eyes as he began to undress. He smiled when she gasped when he stood naked before her.

"Inuyasha you're big! Are you sure you'll fit?" She asked nervously.

He laughed. "There's only one way to find out. Now let's get you out of these cloathes."

Sesshomaru walked over and sat in a chair to watch and enjoy the show. Now he wasn't gay, nor did he feel anything or take interest in men in any way, but he had to admit his brother did have a nice body. He smiled when he remembered Kagome's comment about Inuyasha being big. Inuyasha was far from small but if she thought he was big she was in for a nice surprise when she saw just how big HE was. He broke away from his thoughts to pay attention to the two lovers in front of him.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha stared at her naked form.

"You are so beautiful. I'm so glad that you agreed to take us both. I'd be lost without you. I love you." He said before leaning down to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. He ran his fingers through her hair as she wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes as he trailed his hands down her body. She acrched her back and cried out when she felt a finger enter her. He smirked as he watched the look of pleasure on her face as he fingered her.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Oh yes! It feels so good!"

He bent down and took a nipple in his mouth and stroked her faster.

"Ah! Inuyasha! I want...I...oh.."

"Tell me what you want Kagome." He said nuzzling her neck.

"You! I want you now! Please!" She begged.

"Now that's what I like to hear." He said smiling as he spread her legs. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

"Ok. I trust you."

Slowly he entered her. He kissed her when she cried out in pain. It took all he had to hold back until she was ready.

"Damn! So tight! So hot!" He moaned as he slowly began thrusting inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and he went deeper inside her.

"Inuyasha! Faster!"

"Mmm...Kagome! Fuck!" He said as he went faster.

Across the room, a naked and very aroused Sesshomaru began stroking himself in time to Inuyasha's thrusts. He moaned as he watched him go faster. It was very erotic and arousing watching his brother make love to his soon to be mate.

"Inuyasha! I think I'm there!" Kagome moaned.

"God! I know baby. Just let go. Give it to me. I wanna feel you come." He panted. His words had her crying out in bliss as she saw stars behind her eyes. Her release triggered his as her walls clamped down on him.

"Ah! Kagome! Fuck! Fuck!" He pounded into her and finally felt his seed shoot into her.

"KAGOMEEE!" His voice boomed.

Sesshomaru who was still stroking himself, released with a grunt moments after them. He smiled as he watched his brother lovingly nuzzle her neck.

"God that was amazing!" Inuyasha said panting.

"Yeah it was." She said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her softly. When he pulled away she looked at him curiously.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it babe?"

"Um...how come you didn't mark me?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because we both have to mark you at the same time love." Sesshomaru said as he sat next to them.

"You mean...all 3 of us have to...at the same time?" She asked blushing.

He chuckled. "Yes love. However we each get you to ourselves first before that happens."

"Oh."

"Hey babe?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I uh...I gotta clean you up so Sess can have his turn."

"No! I'll do it!" She said embarrassed.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Why not?" He asked her a little hurt.

Seeing his little brother pouting Sesshomaru laughed. "She doesn't understand what it means to be an inus mate brother."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When an inu takes a mate we cheerish her and do everything for her. Grooming and bathing one another is a way to show that we care for each others well being. If our female refuses any care we offer her it hurts and offends us very much. That is why Inuyasha is so bothered by your refusal."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Sesshomaru caressed her face and smiled. "It's alright love. You didn't know."

"So...is it ok if I take care of you now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok." She said blushing.

He smiled. "Thanks babe!" He hopped out of bed and ran into the next room.

Kagome laughed. "Who'd have thought that just washing me would make Inuyasha happy."

"It doesn't take much to please that simpleton." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Inuyasha said as he came back in with a large basin of water and a rag. Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed.

"I found some scented soap and put it in the water. I know it's not the same stuff that you used to use but it smells good."

Kagome caught a whiff of the aromatic water. "Mmm...smells like roses. Thanks Inuyasha!" She said smiling at him.

"Keh. Yeah sure. Now stand up so I can clean you. Sesshomaru's already ready for you." He said blushing.

She turned around and looked down. Sure enough he was hard and standing at attention. He smirked when he caught her gaze.

"See something you like love?"

"Um...I uh...yeah." She stuttered. She thought Inuyasha was big. Sesshomaru was HUGE!

'No wonder he let Inuyasha take me first! If he'd gone first instead I'd be torn to shreds!' She thought to herself.

"You'll be fine Kagome. One of the reasons why he let me go first was to stretch you out some to prepare for him. That way it wouldn't hurt so much when he does take you." Inuyasha said as if he'd read her mind.

"Oh." She blushed as he cleaned her with the warm scented water. When he was done he smiled and kissed her.

"She's all yours Sess." He said when he pulled away from her. He went over and sat in the chair that Sesshomaru had just sat in. Now it was his turn to watch. It was just as erotic and arousing for him as it had been for Sesshomaru when he watched him and Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Sesshomaru gently pushed Kagome to the bed.

"You don't know how long this Sesshomaru has waited for this." He said caressing her face. She smiled and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. She moaned as his tongue dueled with hers. He pulled back and nuzzled her throat.

"You are perfect. This Sesshomaru loves you and I'm honored to call you mine." He said as he licked his way down to her breasts. She gasped as he brought a nipple to his mouth.

"Ohhh Sesshomaru." She moaned when he switched to her other breast and suckled like a newborn. He released it and kissed his way down her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously when he moved down between her legs.

"Just trust me love. I assure you that you'll enjoy this." He said smirking wickedly. Her eyes widened and she arched her back when he placed his mouth on her.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out when his tongue entered her. She ran her fingers through his soft silky hair.

Across the room Inuyasha watched as his brother made love to her with his mouth. 'Hm...she seems to really like that. Sesshomaru does too. I always thought stuff like that was gross but if Sesshomaru's enjoying it, it can't be that bad. Maybe I'll try that sometime.' He thought to himself. He smiled. Perhaps sharing her with his brother wasn't so bad after all. Since Sesshomaru was experienced and he wasn't he could learn a thing or two by watching him. He brought his attention back to the two in front of him.

Kagome was now thrusting her hips wildly into Sesshomaru's face.

"Oh god!" She moaned. He was doing sinful things to her with that wonderful tongue of his. Sesshomaru could feel her walls tighten around his tongue and knew she was near her end. He licked her faster and purred in delight as he tasted her cream when she finished. After cleaning her up with his tongue he pulled away and sat up.

"You taste divine love. Did you enjoy that my sweet?" He asked smiling.

"God yes!" She said panting.

"Glad to hear it love." He said kissing her breathless. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready love?" He asked.

"Yes."

He spread her legs and placed himself at her opening. He gave her a quick kiss and thrust into her with a grunt. Kagome screamed in pain. Even though Inuyasha was big and he'd stretched her, he hadn't stretched her enough for Sesshomaru's large girth. He nuzzled her throat and whispered loving words to her in order to calm her.

"It hurts!" She cried.

"I know love. It will pass. I promise." He said licking away her tears. After a minuet or two she finally moved.

He hissed in pleasure. "God woman you feel so good." He moaned as he slowly thrust into her over and over again. His slow pace was torture. She wanted more.

"Sess! Faster!"

He chuckled. "Relax little one. This Sesshomaru plans on taking my time with you." He continued his slow pace.

She grabbed him by the hair. "Damn it Sesshomaru! Stop teasing me and fuck me already!"

He wanted so bad to continue his slow pace but hearing her commanding words made him lose control.

"Oh yes!" She cried out as he hammered into her.

"Kagome! Gods woman!" He leaned down and devoured her lips as he rocked her body. Just as she was about to come he pulled out of her.

"Sesshomaru!" She protested.

"Oh don't worry love. This Sesshomaru is far from done with you." In an instant she found herself on her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips before slamming back into her tight heat.

"Ah!" He cried out as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh Sess!" Kagome had to smile at the irony of the position they were in. "Well I guess this gives a whole new meaning to the word 'doggy style'." She got tired of waiting for him to move. He was too busy savouring the way it felt being buried in her in this position.

His eyes flew open when Kagome rocked back into him.

"Kagome! Oh gods!" Tingles of pleasure shot through his body as she rocked back into him. Unable to control it any longer, he grabbed her hips and pounded into her.

"Oh god! Sesshomaru!"

"Ah! Kagome!" He cried out loudly. This was quite a new experience for him. He was never vocal in the bedroom. No woman had ever made him cry out in pleasure like his Kagome. This thought alone caused him to lose control. He thrust into her with his demonic speed. Kagome couldn't keep up with his speed so she held on and enjoyed the ride.

"Sesshomaruuu!" She screamed out as she came.

"Ah! Kagome!" He growled as he continued pounding into her. When she screamed out in bliss again he joined her.

"Kagomeee!" He roared as he shot his warm seed into her. When he finally slowed down and pulled out of her, he laughed.

"Gods woman that was incredible! I've never felt such pleasure before." He pulled her to him and held her. He smiled when he looked over at his brother. Even though Inuyasha had become aroused watching them he'd fallen asleep.

"Why don't we follow his example and rest. You'll need it." He said smiling.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because the next round is when we both take you at the same time. We have to mark you at the same time. Shortly after you're marked you're energy will be drained completly and you'll collapse in exhaustion."

"Oh ok. I'm a little tired anyways." She said yawning.

"Then rest love." He said but she'd already drifted off. He smiled as he soon followed her into the land of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

A few hours later she was awakened by a gentle nuzzling into her neck.

"Wake up babe. It's time for us to claim you now." Inuyasha said. She was wide awake in an instant.

"Mmm...Yasha?" She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

He smiled. "Come on baby we're ready."

She looked down and sure enough they were both hard. She smiled wickedly as an idea came to her. She reached out and gripped each one in her hands. They both moaned in pleasure as she began stroking them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hands to stop her. "Kagome you must stop this. If you continue we will be done before we get to mark you."

With a cute pout she let go. Unable to resist, Inuyasha bent down and nipped her bottom lip. With a moan his tongue entered her mouth. When he pulled away Sesshomaru pulled her up against his chest.

"Inuyasha sit up so I can place her in your lap. You will be taking her from behind. She's not ready yet for me."

"Ok." Inuyasha sat up and stretched out his legs. "This might hurt at first Kagome." He whispered into her ear. He lubricated himself with his saliva and slowly entered her from behind.

"Oh god!" She cried out. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled after he was fully sheathed in her.

Sesshomaru spread Kagome's legs and knealt between them. He guided himself into her with a moan.

"Sesshomaru!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha cried out together. Inuyasha could feel his brother's hard length against his.

"Are you two ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." They said. Kagome gasped when Sesshomaru gave a slow thrust.

"Oh fuck!" Inuyasha cried out in bliss. He could easily feel Sesshomaru through the thin wall of skin that was between them and Kagome. The sensation was highly erotic for him. He never imagined how good it would feel with both of them taking her at the same time. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gripped her waist and thrust up into her.

"Oh! Inu! Sess!" She felt so full but it felt so good. She leaned back into Inuyasha's chest as they thrust into her again. "Yes!" She squeezed Inuyasha's thighs when Sesshomaru gave a hard thrust.

Inuyasha's eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck!" He whimpered. He gripped her hips as he continued to thrust up into her. "This feels so fuckin good!" He panted.

Sesshomaru moaned as he picked up the pace. This caused both Inuyasha and Kagome to cry out.

"Oh god guys! I'm there! Don't stop!"

"God love! I can tell. You feel so good." Sesshomaru said thrusting into her faster.

Inuyasha was too lost in bliss to make any sound other than loud panting. His brother's deep hard thrusts shoved Kagome harder onto him. He gritted his teeth. He could feel his end nearing.

"Sess! Inu! Oh god! Ahhh!" Kagome screamed in pleasure.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes bled red as their beasts came out.

"Brother, you ready?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Fuck yes!"

Seconds later they both howled like the beasts they were as they released inside her.

She screamed in pain as they sank their teeth into her shoulders. Inuyasha marked her right shoulder and Sesshomaru marked the left. They held on and growled until their eyes returned to their normal golden color. They licked their marks to heal the wounds.

"That...was...incred...ible." Kagome panted before passing out.

Inuyasha panicked. "Oh god! Kagome! Are you ok? Sess what's wrong with her?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Relax brother. This is normal after a female is marked." He got up from the bed and got the rag and cleaned Kagome as she slept. When he was done he had Inuyasha follow him to his personal spring where they bathed.

"This is nice." Inuyasha said relaxing into the warm water.

"So tell me brother, did you enjoy your first time?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled. "Fuck yeah! I've never felt so good!" Sesshomaru chuckled. "Hey Sess?"

"Yes?"

"You know that thing you did when you...when you used your mouth down there? Did you like it?" He asked blushing.

"Yes. Trust me when I say this, she tasted divine. You should try it sometime."

"Keh." Inuyasha said as red as a tomato. "I guess sharing her with you ain't so bad."

"Why's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha blushed. "Because...well...you're experienced and I'm not. I...um...I can learn by watching you."

Sesshomaru smiled. "No need to feel embarrassed. We all must learn sometime. And not every woman likes the same things done to her."

"Really? How many woman have you had?"

"Too many to keep track. But only Kagome has pleased me like no other. Being inside her was incredible."

"Yeah it was." Inuyasha said smiling. He looked over to his brother who was smiling at him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru."

"For what?"

"For offering the duel mating thing and for letting me come back home."

Sesshomaru came closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You are welcome brother. I know I have not been the brother I should've been and for this I am sorry. But I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Inuyasha...this Sesshomaru is honored and proud to call you brother."

Unable to help himself, Inuyasha threw his arms around Sesshomaru and cried into his shoulder. It didn't even matter to him that they were both naked. All that mattered to him was that his big brother finally accepted him for who he was.

"Thank you so much Sess! That's all I ever wanted was your acceptance of me."

Sesshomaru patted his back as he held him in his tight embrace.

"Don't cry. I promise from this day forward I will protect you as a big brother and alpha should. You will never be cast away again." Sesshomaru said. When he'd finally stopped crying Sesshomaru looked down at him and smiled.

"Just like a pup. He cried himself to sleep." He gently lifted him in his arms and wrapped him in a towel. Inuyasha never once stirred as he placed him in bed. Looking down at his sleeping brother he couldn't help but wonder what he was like when he was younger.

"I bet you were a cute pup brother. I wish I knew. We had such little time together as pups." He whispered as he covered him. He felt a little odd. His heart went out to Inuyasha and he felt protective of him. It was a new feeling he would have to get used to.

**A/N: I hope this was alright. It was my first time doing a threesome fanfic so I hope I did a good job. Don't worry though, there will other threesome chapters. Let me know what you all thought of this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Inuyasha woke to a shocking sight. Their Kagome had changed. Her hair was now down to her knees. It had changed from black to the silver white of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's hair color. She had Sesshomaru's markings and crescent moon. Her human ears were gone and she had Inuyasha's puppy ears. He looked over at Sesshomaru and saw that he had yet to wake up. He reached over and flicked one of his elven ears. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open and he growled. The moment he laid eyes on Kagome all thoughts of strangling Inuyasha fled his mind.

"She's beautiful ain't she?"

"She's always been beautiful but she's even more beautiful now." Sesshomaru said.

They both gasped when she opened her eyes. They had changed from brown to a beautiful arctic blue.

"Mornin guys. Uh...what are you two staring at?" She asked.

"Go look in the mirror love." Sesshomaru told her.

"Ok." She got out of bed and went to the mirror. She gasped when she saw her reflection.

"Oh wow! My hair! My face! It's just like yours Sess! I got puppy ears! Just like you Inuyasha! Oh my god! Look at my eyes! I've never seen eyes this color before!" She looked at her shoulders and smiled. Her right shoulder had Inuyashas red crescent moon from him marking her. Her left shoulder had Sesshomaru's blue crescent moon. She ran back to the bed and tackled the two brothers.

"I'm like you guys now! I love you both so much!" She said smiling. They both laughed at her as she rained kisses on their faces.

"I don't know about you two but I'm starvin!" Inuyasha said spoiling the moment.

Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha I swear you live to eat. As much as you eat you should be as big as a house by now."

"Keh. Whatever. Let's get goin!" He said jumping out of bed. He was already dressed and out the door before Kagome and Sesshomaru were even out of bed.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I swear when it comes to food he's like a pup in a toy store."

"Tell me about it! You should have been with us when we were traveling. All he could think about was ramen. We had some good times back then." Kagome said sighing.

"I can only imagine." He said as they got out of bed and dressed.

"Hurry it up you two!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Patience never was a vertue of his. Come love, let's go to breakfast before the little fool decides to eat the table."

"I heard that asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru smiled. He held her hand as they made their way to the dining room.

"Well it's about time!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw them.

"Give me a break Inuyasha! It's not like you're going to starve!" Kagome said.

"Hmph! You don't know that!" He said pouting.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child." Before Inuyasha could comment back, a servant placed his food in front of him.

When breakfast was over Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What is it Sess?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go see your friends?"

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed.

"Good. We'll leave shortly then." He said.

"Is it ok with you if we stop by the market place? It's been awhile since we've seen them and I'd like to get them all gifts. Oh! I'll have to get them something for the baby. She should be about ready to have it!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "We can do that." She jumped up and gave him a quick hug and kiss.

"Hey! What about me?" Inuyasha said pouting cutely.

Kagome laughed. "I could never forget you. How could I ever forget my favourite hanyou?" When she leaned in to give him a quick kiss he yanked her to him and kissed her hungrily.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too."

"Now go get packed." He said giving her a swat on the bottom. He smirked as he watched her walk away. "Damn she's got a nice ass!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "That she does brother. That she does." He said watching her as well.

"Hey Sess? Why don't we get her something when we get to the market?"

"That's a good idea."

About two hours later they arrived at the market. Sesshomaru handed Kagome a bag of coins. "Shop to your hearts desire love. Inuyasha and I have something to take care of."

"Thanks!" She gave them each a kiss and then took off.

"You just made her day. Back in her time she used to go to this huge place called the 'Mall'. It had every damn store that you could imagine. She'd drag me there with her and spend hours going from store to store."

"I can only imagine. Have you thought about what you'd like to get her?"

"Not sure yet. What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought about getting her a nice kimono."

"Ok. Let's get goin then."

Meanwhile, Kagome was going from shop to shop buying things for her friends. For Kilala she bought some catnip. She bought Shippo some sweets from a candy shop. She bought Sango some sweet smelling soap and a pretty cream colored kimono with sakura blossoms on it. Miroku was a little bit harder to buy for so she just bought him a bottle of sake and a new robe. Since she didn't know if the baby was a boy or a girl she bought a nice blanket for it. It was made from shiny black fur and it was very soft. After buying all of this she still had money left over and decided to get both her mates something as well.

"Hmm...now these two are going to be very hard to buy for." She finally decided on getting them both new haori's. It would probably be difficult getting them to wear them since they always prefered wearing the same thing. She figured they could wear them on special days. They were both similar. They were both made of fine white silk. Each one had a large crescent moon on the back and a smaller one on the front left shoulder. The only difference was the colors of the moons. Inuyasha's moons were red and Sesshomaru's had blue crescent moons.

"Well I hope they like them. Now I have to go find those two." She mumbled as she left the shop.

"We're right here love." Sesshomaru said behind her.

"Damn Kagome! What'd you do? Spend it all?" Inuyasha said staring at all of the packages.

"Well if you must know I did! But I had to get them all nice things. And I got you two something as well." She said indignantly.

"Well sorry Mrs grouch! Hey did you just say you got us somethin too?" Inuyasha asked.

She laughed at his short attention span. "Yes I got you guys something but you can't have it yet."

"We got you gifts as well love." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh goodie! I can't wait to see what you got me!" Kagome said.

Just then the wind blew in Sesshomaru's direction and he caught a whiff of a wonderful scent coming from Kagome. He came up to her and buried his nose in her neck.

"Sesshomaru! That tickles!" She said giggling. He moaned.

"Sess? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's in heat." Sesshomaru said licking her throat.

Inuyasha buried his nose in her neck as well. He felt himself harden as he smelled her. He nibbled her ear and growled.

"Uh...guys? People are staring." She said blushing.

"Well then let's go find the nearest Inn." Sesshomaru said. They grabbed all of her packages and found an Inn within minuets.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

When they got to the Inn they were quickly led to their room. No one wanted to deal with three horny inu's so everyone quickly got out of their way. As soon as they were in the room they sat the packages down and were on Kagome in an instant. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both growling and their eyes bled red. Their beasts were out to play.

"Who gets her first brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm alpha. I get mate first." Sesshomaru said.

In less than a second Kagome was stripped bare and on her hands and knees. Sesshomaru held himself at her entrance.

"Can't wait. Won't last long. Need mate NOW!" He growled ramming himself into her.

"Oh god! Sesshomaru!"

"Mate! Feels so good!" He moaned plunging into her tight heat over and over again.

"Yes! Sess! Oh Sess!"

He gripped her hips so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Mmm...my mate! So tight! So good!" Sesshomaru panted. He was already near his end but he didn't want to go without her. He reached down and stroked her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Oh god! Oh god! Sesssshomaruuu!" She cried out in pleasure. Feeling her walls contracting around him he hammered into her.

"Ah! Yesss!" He hissed. A second later he howled out his release. He panted as he nuzzled her neck. "Oh my mate! My beautiful mate! I love you so much." He said licking her. Hearing his brother growl he looked over and smiled. Inuyasha was already naked and hard.

"I take mate now!" He growled impatiently.

"She's all yours." Sesshomaru laughed as Inuyasha pounced on her.

"I love you mate." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked up into his red eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said before he crashed his lips to hers. He moaned when she began playing with his ears.

"Mmm...that feels nice." He said nibbling her neck. "I want to try something."

"What?" She asked.

He rolled over onto his back. "I want you to ride me."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome were shocked. Male inus were always the dominate ones. This was highly unusual for a male inu to request for his mate to be dominate.

"Ok." She said straddling him.

"Oh fuck!" He hissed in pleasure when she came down on him. She closed her eyes and threw her head back in bliss. She moaned as she slowly circled her hips.

"Damn woman!" He said gripping her hips. He began lifting her up and down on his shaft. He moaned as he watched himself disappear inside her over and over again.

"Inuyasha!"

"Fuck! Fuck yeah!" He moaned as he began lifting his hips thrusting into her.

Sesshomaru who'd been watching began whimpering in need as he hardened from watching them. Inuyasha heard him and looked at him and smiled.

"Come brother. You play too!" He said gruffly. Inuyasha stilled as Sesshomaru came up behind Kagome and kneeled.

"You ready mate?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." She gasped when she felt him enter her tight back entrance.

"Ahhh!" Inuyasha yelled arching his back. When his brother had entered her from behind it pushed her forward and he was shoved up deeper inside of her. "Fuck Sess!" He said panting.

"You ok mate?" Sesshomaru asked nuzzling her hair. She nodded.

"Oh Sess!" She cried out as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Her eyes rolled back in her head when both brothers moved. When Sesshomaru pulled out, Inuyasha thrust in. When Inuyasha pulled out, Sesshomaru shoved back in ramming her onto Inuyasha.

"Oh love you're so tight!" Sesshomaru growled in her ear.

"Mmm..." She moaned.

Beneath her Inuyasha was panting nearing his end. It felt so good. Each time his brother would ram into Kagome, she would rock forward and he'd be shoved up into her even further.

"God! Fuck! Sess! Ah! Fuck!" Inuyasha moaned.

For some reason when his brother called out his name it turned Sesshomaru on even more. He growled and threw his head back as he used his demonic speed and thrust into her maddeningly. The poor hanyou below them couldn't control it anymore and shot his warm seed up into her.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Kagomeee!" He roared as his body spasmed beneath her. His release set off a chain reaction and Kagome screamed out his name as she saw stars.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her hair as he continued to ram into her. This caused Inuyasha to cry out again as he released once more. A second later Sesshomaru roared twitching and jerking uncontrolably as he finished.

All that could be heard in the room was heavy panting and blissful sighs as they lay down and went to sleep. They took her several more times that night. Sometimes one on one, sometimes together. Strangely they found that they liked taking her at the same time. It was highly erotic and it heightend the pleasure.

In the morning there were three very pleased inus leaving the Inn.

For some reason Kagome felt playful and happier than usual as she ran and skipped around.

"You're in a good mood today." Inuyasha said. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Hmm...I wonder why that is? Could it be because the two most handsome men in the world took me for the ride of my life last night?"

They both smirked at her. "Care for a repeat babe?" Inuyasha asked.

"If we do that now then we'll never get to see everyone!" Kagome whined.

Sesshomaru laughed at Inuyasha's pout. "You're like a kid in a candy shop brother."

"Well can you blame me? Hell she's a peice of candy herself!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "She is quite addicting."

"You two are such pervs! I'm gonna have to make sure that you stay away from Miroku!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Thanks Kagome! I never thought to ask him for some pointers. That lech has probably got a million of them."

"You'd better not! I don't want that perv knowing about my sex life!" She said spinning around and stomping off down the road.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "You're still going to ask him aren't you?"

"Hell yeah! That wench can't tell me what to do!"

"I heard that dog boy!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah well look who's talkin wench! I ain't the only dog here or did you forget about yourself?"

"Brother, this Sesshomaru advices you to shut your mouth."

"Why? I ain't scared of that wench!"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and smiled when she heard the familiar thud when he hit the ground.

Sesshomaru knelt down and smirked. "That my dear brother is why." He said before standing and walking away.

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha swore as he got up out of his crater and dusted himself off.

"What was that?!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh...uh...n-n-nothing babe." He said afraid of being sat again.

"That's what I thought." She said.

The rest of the day they walked in silence. Towards evening they were looking for a place to camp when they noticed Kagome acting strangely. She started walking slower and every now and then she'd stumble.

"Uh...Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't...I don't know. I feel really weird. Like I'm really tired and dizzy all of a sudden. I think maybe we should stop here." She no sooner said that and she fainted. Luckily for her Sesshoamru was behind her and caught her as she fell.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said running over to them.

"Kagome? Can you hear me love?" Sesshomaru asked nuzzling her neck. "She's out cold."

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I believe our 'activities' last night have left her exhausted."

"Makes sense." Inuyasha said smiling.

"We might as well set up camp here for the night." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded and began setting up camp.

That night two concerned inu's stayed awake watching over their mate.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Kagome woke up happy as if nothing had ever happened. The brothers looked at her suspiciously.

"So...uh...you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep! Never better!" She said cheerfully. "I guess I was really tired. I think I have you two to thank for that." She said.

"Well you weren't complaining at the time." Inuyasha said smirking.

They had a quick breakfast and then they were off.

"How long do you think it's going to take to get there?" Kagome asked a little while later.

"We should be there before sunset if we keep a steady pace." Sesshomaru said looking at the sky. It was already a little past noon.

"That's good." She said panting.

"What is wrong love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm starting to get dizzy again."

"Here Inuyasha, you carry our things so I can carry Kagome." He said as he walked over to Kagome and lifted her bridal style.

"I think it would be best if we ride my demonic cloud. It's faster."

Inuyasha snorted. "Why didn't we just do that from the start?" Sesshomaru just glared at him. Two hours later they landed in the village.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled as he ran up to them.

"How're ya doin runt? Where's the monk and Sango?"

"Right here." A plump Sango said coming out of their home with Miroku right behind her.

"You look like you're ready to pop." Inuyasha said.

She smiled rubbing her belly. "Yep! Any day now."

"Well who's your lovely companion?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru glared at him when Kagome giggled.

"It's me silly!" She said.

"Kagome?" Sango gasped.

Sesshomaru set her down and she went up to Sango to give her a hug.

"What happened to you?" She asked in awe.

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and smiled.

"I changed into an inu when we mated."

"So you mated with Sesshomaru?" She asked when she saw Kagome's facial markings.

Kagome laughed when Inuyasha growled.

"Actually Sango we did the duel mating thing. I'm mated to BOTH of them. See? I got Inuyasha's cute puppy ears." She said twitching her ears.

"Keh." Inuyasha said blushing.

Miroku walked up to her and gave her a hug. "You are a true beauty lady Kagome." His hand slowly drifted to her bottom. Instantly he was knocked to the ground by two angry red eyed inus.

"Touch her again monk and this Sesshomaru will remove that hand."

"And once he's done with that, I'll rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat you stinkin lech." Inuyasha growled. Miroku was too scared to even moved.

"Will you two leave the poor guy alone!" Kagome scolded.

"Mate." Sesshomaru growled in warning.

"Don't you 'mate' me Mr. Now come on everyone, we got you all gifts!" They all went inside and settled down. "I hope you all like what I got you." Kagome said watching them open their gifts.

Sango loved her kimono and soap. Miroku was pleased that he could get rid of his old robes for the new ones that Kagome had bought him. He decided to keep the sake to celebrate when his baby was finally born. Sango loved the blanket she got for the baby. Kilala played with her catnip and Shippo went to town on his sweets.

"Last but not least I got something for you two. I hope you like them." She gave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru theirs.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered fingering the fine silk of his new haori.

"I know you two prefer to wear the same outfit you have on but I figured you could wear them on special days."

They smiled at her. "It's perfect. Thanks babe!" Inuyasha said slipping it on overtop of his fire rat robe. "See. Perfect fit!" He said. He looked over to Sesshomaru to see he already had his on.

"It's beautiful love. This Sesshomaru thanks you."

"Now everyone will know we come from the same clan!" Inuyasha said when he noticed they both had crescent moons on them.

"Yep. Except yours is in your color and Sesshomaru's is in his."

"Clever. Now we have something for you as well love." Sesshomaru said handing her two packages.

She gasped when she opened up the larger one. "Oh wow! I love it!" It was an ice blue kimono with snowflakes on it. The other package had a silver brush and mirror set.

"Thank you Sess!" She said kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha handed her two small packages as well. One of them had a beautiful necklace. The chain had tiny sparkling diamonds with an ice blue crescent moon pendant in the middle. The other package had matching earrings. Tiny diamonds dangled from her ears with ice blue crescent moons dangling at the ends.

"Oh Inuyasha! They're beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you though." He said giving her a quick kiss.

She turned to look at her friends. "Well do you guys like your gifts?" They all nodded. Shippo lept into her arms and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Kagome! Those sweets were really yummy!" He said hugging her tighter. Suddenly he pulled away with a weird look on his face.

"What is it Shippo?"

"You smell weird." He said.

When Sesshomaru heard this he was instantly by her side with his nose buried in her neck. He pulled back with wide eyes and sat down with a thump.

"Uh...Sess? You ok man?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm more than fine. Smell her." He said with a goofy grin.

"Ok." He did and pulled back confused. "Her scent changed. So what? What's the big deal?"

Sesshomaru got up and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"The big deal brother, is that she's pupped."

**A/N: Just wanted to let everyone know that Sango and Miroku won't be in this story much. So, who do you think got Kagome pregnant? Trust me when I say that you're all in for quite the surprise!**


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widened.

"You...you mean I'm...I'm...?" Kagome said shocked.

"You are pregnant love." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"Who...who's are they Sess?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll have to feel out the auras to know for sure." He walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her stomache and closed his eyes. He smiled when he felt two auras.

"Incredible." He said pulling away.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"It seems that we are both to be fathers. She's having twins. One pup is mine and the other pup is yours."

"Really?" Kagome said shocked.

"How is it possible for her to carry both of your pups?" Miroku asked.

"It is very rare but when there is a duel mating the female can carry both of her mates pups. Especially if they've all mated at the same time." Sesshomaru explained.

Miroku smiled pervertedly. "So this means that you had them both at the same time. Who would have thought you were such a naughty girl." Kagome blushed.

"Shut up you stupid lech!" Inuyasha said bopping him upside the head.

Kagome smiled. "We're gonna be parents! This is so awesome!" She ran to Sesshomaru who spun her around laughing.

"You've made this Sesshomaru so happy love." He kissed her before setting her back on the ground. She turned to Inuyasha and he threw his arms around her and held her tight.

"All of my dreams are finally coming true thanks to you. I have you to love for the rest of my life. I have the big brother I've always wanted. And now I'm gonna have a pup of my own." He said as tears of joy streamed down his face.

Sango found herself in tears at the tender moment in front of her.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She said.

Kagome went over to Sango and hugged her. Sango's tears caused Kagome to cry. Kagome instantly found herself smashed against a growling Sesshomaru.

"What have you done to her slayer?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Sango said afraid.

Kagome laughed. "I'm fine Sesshomaru."

He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Then why do you weep love?" He asked confused.

"I cry out of joy. I'm happy."

"Oh. This Sesshomaru is sorry."

Sango smiled. "It's ok Lord Sesshomaru. I know how protective inus are of their mates. Especially if they're pregnant."

"Speaking of being pregnant, there are some things you need to know about demon pregnancies." Inuyasha said.

"Like what?"

"Demon pregnancies don't last as long as a humans. They only last three months." He said.

"Wha-wha-WHAT!? Three m-months?!" She squeeked in shock.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes love."

"Also you gotta be with me and Sess at all times. Not only do we have to assure the safety of you and our pups but we have to feed them our energy."

"Not that I mind being with you guys all the time but why? I'm an inu now. I can protect myself."

"No love you can't. Demon pregnancies are more fragile than a humans. The wrong move and you could lose the pups." Sesshomaru said before smirking wickedly. "However that doesn't apply to our bedroom activities."

"Perv." She said blushing.

Sesshomaru laughed. "True. But I'm your perv."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You mentioned something about feeding them your energy. How's that possible?"

"We'll show you. Come and sit with me you two." Sesshomaru said. They sat down with Sesshomaru behind her.

"Now what?" She asked.

"You just sit here. I have to push my energy into you. You'll just feel a warm sensation."

"Ok."

He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. In just a few short minuets she felt a calming warm sensation and sighed. Five minuets later he was finished.

"How was that love?" He asked nuzzling her.

"Mmm...relaxing."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Good. Inuyasha it's your turn."

He moved away so Inuyasha could take his place. Kagome leaned back and relaxed against his chest. Since he and his pup were hanyou it took him a little longer. She wasn't about to complain though. She loved being in his arms. She felt so comfortable and safe that she fell asleep. She didn't wake up until the next morning.

"Good morning. How're you feelin babe?" Inuyasha asked brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Pretty good. Where's Sesshomaru?" She asked sitting up.

"He went hunting."

"Oh. So are you excited about the pups?"

He smiled. "Hell yeah I am!"

"Are you able to tell if they're boys or girls?"

"No. We can only tell how many we're gonna have." He said.

"What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter to me. As long as they come from you that's all I care about."

"I agree."

They turned towards the door to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Hey Sess!" She ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey yourself love." He said smiling.

"Mmm. What's that yummy smell?" Kagome said sniffing.

"That would be our food."

"Smells like deer. Is it done yet?" She asked.

"It hasn't been cooked yet."

Her eyes lit up. "Who cares!" She was out the door in a flash. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both smiled and shook their heads. A few minuets later a scream had them flying out of the hut.

"Inuyasha! Kagome's acting weird! Sango was getting ready to cook the deer that Sesshomaru got when Kagome came out of nowhere! She growled at her and her eyes got all red and she yanked it away! When Sango tried to walk up to her she tried to claw her!" Shippo said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I believe I know what's happening. Come."

When they came up to her she growled at them.

"Mine! No share!" She growled. Her beast had taken over.

Sesshomaru smiled. "No one will take it."

"No have to share?" She asked tilting her head.

"No love. It's all yours." He said smiling.

"Mate not mad?"

"No."

She looked to Inuyasha and asked him the same thing. When he said no she smiled and ran up to them and licked their cheeks. Turning to the rest of the group she growled.

"Stay away! All mine! Mate said!" She grabbed the deer and hopped up into a tree and began devouring it.

"She's eating it raw?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Inus are carnivorous by nature after all. Besides, lots of females who are pupped crave raw meat."

"Gross!" Shippo said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Hey don't knock it till ya try it runt!"

"Uh...if you don't mind my asking, what was that all about?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Her inu instincts are kicking in. She knew I had hunted the deer and assumed that since it was her mate that hunted it, it was her right as alpha female to claim it as hers."

"I guess we can go catch some fish or somethin." Inuyasha said.

"I'll go with you." Miroku said.

"Pick me some berries while you're at it." Kagome yelled from the tree.

"Sure thing babe." Inuyasha said before he left with Miroku.

"Enjoying your food love?" Sesshomaru called up to her.

"Yep!"

He smiled. "Good."


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku went to a small stream to catch fish for their group.

"Are you excited about becoming a father?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah. I never thought I would have a mate or family. It's hard for a hanyou to find a mate. I consider myself one hell of a lucky man."

Miroku smiled at him wickedly. "Speaking of family, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know. The three of you at the same time."

"You really are a perv you know that."

"Guilty as charged! Now spill it."

Inuyasha smiled. "It's amazing! I never would have thought I'd like mating her at the same time as Sesshomaru. It's very erotic. And before you go gettin any perverted ideas, Sesshomaru and I do NOT touch each other. We only touch Kagome. One gets her from the front while the other gets her from behind."

"Does Kagome enjoy it?"

"Well duh you idiot! It's the job of her mates to ensure she's pleasured. Inus always take care of their females needs before their own!"

"Oh. Does it bother you that you have to share her with your brother?"

"Actually it doesn't. It reasures me that if I'm not around that he'll protect her. And he's...more experienced than I am. Kagome was my first so I can learn a thing or two from him. But the best part is that because of her he's finally accepted me as his brother. He said he was sorry for all the crap he's put me through. He even told me that he was proud to call me his brother."

"Wow. That's certainly something I never expected from Lord Sesshomaru. I'm glad to hear that you two are getting along now."

"Keh. Don't get me wrong monk, he may have changed but we still argue now and then. We're not violent like we used to be. It's more like nitpicking and nagging."

Miroku laughed. "Well that is what sibblings do."

After they'd caught well over a dozen fish they headed back.

Kagome caught their scent and hopped down from her tree and landed in front of Inuyasha.

"Did you get my berries?"

Inuyasha frowned. "What berries?"

"The one's I told you to pick for me?"

"Oh those berries! I'm sorry I sorta forgot."

"You forgot? How could you forget?!"

Inuyasha backed away when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Look, I said I was sorry! Damn! It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"Liar! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!" She yelled.

"That's not true!" He yelled back.

She growled. "Yes it is! Sit!" She ran from them leaving two stunned and very confused inus behind.

"I don't get it. Why'd she do that?" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru glared at Sango and Miroku when they started laughing.

"Oh the look on your faces! Priceless!" Miroku said smirking.

"It's natural for Kagome to act like this. Pregnant women tend to get very emotional and their hormones go haywire. I've heard that demon pregnancies make the female more emotional than a humans." Sango explained.

"Oh. Maybe you should go after her Sess since she's mad at me." Inuyasha said with his ears drooping.

Sesshomaru found her not too far away sitting by a tree.

"Kagome? Are you ok love?" When she heard his voice she ran over to him crying. He held her close and tried calming her.

"What's wrong love?"

She pulled away and looked up at him. Her beast had taken over again.

"Mate forgot about me! Mate hate me!"

Sesshomaru smiled. "That's not true. We both love you dearly. He didn't forget on purpose. He's just so happy about the pups that he can't think of anything else."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive love. Now I think maybe you should tell Inuyasha that you are sorry."

She sighed. "Ok." He held her hand and led her back to the others. When she saw Inuyasha she walked up to him slowly.

"Kagome are you ok now?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded her head.

"Is mate hurt?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"Is mate mad? Does mate hate me now?" She asked starting to cry again.

He hugged her tightly. "Oh Kagome. How could you ever think such a thing? I could never hate you! I love you and I swear to you that I'll never stop."

"Ok." She said sniffling.

"Feel better?" He asked looking at her.

She smiled. "Yes."

"Good." He said kissing her.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. They all sat back talking about their past adventures. When night finally came Kagome decided she wanted to go to the springs. She wanted to bring Inuyasha along for some one on one action.

"Hey Sess? Is it ok if Yasha and I go to the springs?"

He smiled knowing what she wanted. "Sure love. As long as I get some alone time with you tomorrow."

"Thanks! Come on Yasha!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the springs. When they got there she spun around and smiled wickedly.

"Strip."

"Whatever you want babe." He pulled his cloathes off and tossed them to the ground. His eyes widened when she got on her hands and knees and took his large member in her mouth.

"Ooohh Kagome!" He moaned. He threw his head back in bliss when she began sucking him. He ran his hands through her soft silky hair. He moaned when he looked down to watch her.

"Fuck!" It was an extreme turn on for him to watch himself slide in and out of her mouth. He grabbed her head and held it in place as he started thrusting into her warm wet mouth.

"Mmm...yeah! Kagome!" He closed his eyes in bliss. He was already close to his end. He wanted to stop but Kagome wasn't about to let that happen.

"Kagome...you gotta stop. I'm about to cum."

"Then do it. I want to tast you."

That was all the encouragement he needed. A second later he was roaring out as he released.

"FUCK!" Spurt after spurt of his seed filled her mouth. She greedily swallowed it all.

"Mmm. You taste good." She purred.

"Fuck! That was fuckin amazing!" He panted.

"Glad you liked it."

He looked at her and smiled. "Now it's your turn. Lose the cloathes." She did as he told her to. She squealed when he picked her up and carried her into the water. He place his hand on her stomache and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm so happy we're gonna have a pup. I can't wait till it comes." He said smiling proudly.

"Me too."

He smiled and lifted her up. "I want to be inside you. NOW. Wrap your legs around my waist." When she did as he told her to he thrust up into her.

"Oh god!." She moaned.

He hissed in pleasure as he slowly began lifting her up and down his shaft. They both cried out when he sped up.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Inuyasha moaned before crashing his lips to hers. He could tell Kagome was already there and pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were closed.

"Kagome. Look at me baby. I wanna look into your eyes when you cum." She did as she was told and seconds later screamed out his name.

"Holy fuck! You feel so good!" He panted. "Mmm...Ah! Ka-Kagomeee!" He roared as he came.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He said squeezing her bottom.

"Now let me get you cleaned up so we can get back to the others." He said giving her a quick gentle kiss.

When they got back, they were met by a smirking Sesshomaru.

"Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha said smiling. Sesshomaru laughed slapping him on the back.

Kagome yawned. "Guys can we go to bed? I'm tired."

"What's the matter love? Did my dear brother tire you out?" Sesshomaru said smirking when she blushed.

"Yeah."

"Then you'd better sleep well for this Sesshomaru will have you in the morning." He whispered in her ear. He smiked when she shivered.

"Can't wait." She said.

They went to lay down on the spare bed. As usual Kagome slept in the middle.

"Goodnight guys. I love you." Before they could respond she was already out.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You must have really wore her out."

"Guess so." Inuyasha said sighing. He raised his fist in the air and waited for Sesshomaru to bump fists with him. He explained to Sesshomaru once that guys in Kagome's time did it all the time. "Goodnight bro." He said.

"Goodnight little brother."

Unknown to them, Sango and Miroku were still awake and saw the whole thing.

"Wasn't that sweet? I'm so glad that they're finally getting along." Sango said smiling.

"I agree sango. And it's all thanks to our Kagome. It's strange how she always brings out the best in people. She can even bring the worst of enemies together."

"Yes she does." Sango said.

They decided to follow their friend's example and go to bed themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

The next morning Kagome was awoken to Sesshomaru nibbling on her neck.

"Mmm...Sesshomaru." She moaned.

"Come love. Let's go to the spring."

"Now?"

He chuckled. "This Sesshomaru did say I would take you in the morning did I not?"

She blushed. When she got up Inuyasha gave her a swat on the bottom.

"Have fun babe." He smirked and then winked at them.

Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. "Oh I assure you brother I will make sure she has plenty of fun."

"Race you there?" She asked.

"I haven't enjoyed a good chase in a while. This Sesshomaru accepts your challenge."

"I hate to break it to ya Sess but you're talkin to yourself. She already left." Inuyasha said.

"Why that little cheat!" Inuyasha laughed as Sesshomaru sped out the door.

When he got to the springs Kagome was already naked and smiling at him as she dove into the water. In a flash his cloathes were gone and he was chasing her in the water.

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for the almighty Sesshomaru?" She taunted. She turned to swim away when she felt two strong arms around her waist. She giggled when he pulled her back against his chest.

"Did you really think you could get away from this Sesshomaru my little vixen?" He whispered nibbling on her neck.

"You only caught me because I let you." She teased.

"If you say so." He said as he slowly ran his hands down her body.

"Mmm...Sess." She moaned when his finger entered her and began to stroke her.

"Do you like it when I touch you love?" He asked stroking her faster.

"Yeah." Just as she was about to come, he pulled his finger out and lifted her into his arms. She giggled when he nibbled her neck and licked her mating mark as he carried her out of the water.

"I'd normally take my time with you love but I can't wait. I need you too much." He said laying her on his mokomoko.

She licked his cheek. "I don't care. I just want you inside me."

He smiled. "As my lady wishes." He said and then thrusted into her.

"Ah! Gods! You're always so tight!" He said. He didn't move for a minuet. He was relishing the feeling of being inside of her. He moaned when Kagome lifted her hips.

"Sess!" She cried out. He slowly thrust his hips as he leaned down to kiss her. He moaned and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh god Sess! Faster!"

He moaned as he sped up. He loved being inside her. Each time felt like the first time for him.

"Mmm...Sesshomaru."

"Gods woman you feel so good!"

She dug her fingers into his back. "Sess! I think I'm there."

"Mmm...I know. I can feel it love. Come for me." He said panting.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out in pleasure. Her release triggered his own as he pounded into her with his demonic speed.

"God! Ah! Kagome!" He roared as he gave one last hard thrust and poured his seed into her. Panting he nuzzled her shoulder. "My beautiful mate. I love you so much." He placed kisses all over her face.

"I love you as well my handsome taiyoukai."

"As much as I hate to cut our fun short we must get back. It's time to give the pups our energy again." He helped her to her feet and they cleaned up.

He held her hand as they walked back. They were both in a good mood after their wonderful tryst. Out of nowhere Shippo burst into the clearing panting.

"Shippo? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sango! It's coming! Hurry! It's coming!" He said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Calm yourself kit. Now what is this about Sango? What's coming?" Sesshomaru asked.

"B...ba...baby! The baby! You gotta hurry! She needs you Kagome!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other and then took off like a rocket.

When they got close to the hut they could hear Sango's screams. Inuyasha was standing outside leaning against the side of the hut with his arms crossed. Miroku was on the ground out cold.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "What happened to him?"

"Keh. Damn monk. When Sango's water broke he started freaking out. He kept pacing and yelling. I had to shut him up somehow so I knocked his ass out."

"Kagome! Get in here! I need you NOW!"

At the sound of Sango's voice Kagome flew into the hut. Sango was on the bed crying and clutching her stomache. She looked up and saw Kagome.

"Kagome it hurts so much!"

Kagome held her hand. "I know Sango. I know. Just keep breathing."

Sango gritted her teeth. "When I get my hands on that monk I'll strangle him! YOU HEAR THAT?! YOUR DEAD MIROKU!"

Kagome laughed. "I hate to tell you but he can't hear you right now. Inuyasha knocked him out."

"Good." Sango said panting.

A few minuets later Miroku came to and began pacing again. He winced when he heard Sango scream.

"My poor Sango. The pain she's going through right now."

Inuyasha snorted. "Like you didn't enjoy putting her in this state monk."

"That's not the point!" He suddenly stopped pacing and his eyes widened. "Oh god! I'm going to be a father!"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "You just now realize this monk?"

"I hope I'll be a good father! What if I mess up? Will I make a good father?" He asked.

"Will you calm the fuck down! You're makin ME nervous!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well let's just see how calm YOU are when it's time for Kagome to birth YOUR children!"

"Keh."

Three hours went by when they finally heard an infants cry. Miroku's face lit up in a huge smile.

"Well what are ya waitin for? Get in there and meet your kid." Inuyasha said.

"Come on." Miroku told them. When they got inside Sango looked up at them and smiled.

"Come and meet your son Miroku." She said. He stared in wonder at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"My boy. My son. I've waited so long for you." He smiled when the baby opened his eyes. They were violet like his.

"I can already tell you're going to be a ladies man." He said.

Inuyasha snorted. "If he's anything like his father he will be."

"Oh no he won't! I'm not raising my son to be like HIM. One lecher is enough for me to deal with. I'm going to raise him to be a perfect little gentlman." Sango said.

"Good luck with that." Inuyasha said.

"What are we going to name him?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"I've got the perfect name." He looked at her and smiled. "Kohaku."

She gasped. "Miroku...are you sure?"

"I never got to know my brother in law. I thought that in honor of his memory we could name our son after him."

Sango started to cry. "Then that's what he'll be. Our little Kohaku."

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Let's give them time alone. It's time to give the pups our energy anyways." They went outside and sat under a tree.

"Who are we going to get to deliver our pups when it's time? We don't know any midwives." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "We are love."

"We?" She asked confused.

"Yes. In demon pregnancies it is the mates duty to help deliver the pups."

"Really? Why?"

"It is the youkai way love. It is considered an honor for the male to help bring his pups into the world."

"Oh." She said.

"Now it's time for you to relax." Sesshomaru said. She sat still while they pushed their energy into her. When they were done she fell asleep.

"She looks like an angel doesn't she?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes she does. And she's all ours. We are lucky to have her."

"Yeah we are. Hey Sess?"

"Yes?"

"Are you nervous about being a dad?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "A little but that's to be expected."

"I still can't believe that she's having both your pup and mine at the same time."

"It is strange but I'm glad it worked out this way. Now we can both learn what it means to be a father together." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

They decided to stay with Miroku and Sango for a week to help out until Sango got used to things. Every night Kagome and one or both brothers would go to the springs where they would make love for hours. Miroku always teased them about it but they didn't mind...much.

On the day they left Sesshomaru gave Sango and Miroku a necklace that had a crescent moon on it for their baby.

"Keep it with him always. It shows others that he is under my protection."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Make sure that the lech doesn't teach him about 'The Cursed Hand'." Inuyasha said. They all laughed.

"Make sure you bring your pups when they're born so we can see them." Sango said.

"You know we will."

Sesshomaru looked over at Shippo who had his head down.

"Kit. I would like to have a word with you."

"Ok." He followed him outside. They walked down the road until Sesshomaru was sure they were out of hearing range.

"This Sesshomaru has some questions I would like answered."

"Like what?"

"You are attached to Kagome are you not?"

"Well yeah. She's like a mother to me. Her and Inuyasha took me in when I had nowhere else to go."

"I see. So she means a lot to you yes?"

"Yep. I miss having her around. Now she's gonna be a REAL mom with her OWN pups. She won't need me anymore." He said sadly.

"Is that what you really think? That she wouldn't care for you any longer because she's having pups?"

"Well yeah. Who has time for a silly little kit like me when you can have pups of your own." He said sadly.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "You're right. You are a silly little kit. Kagome could never forget about you. Blood related or not, she still thinks of you as her little boy. As a matter of fact, I was going to ask if you wanted to come and live with us. We could be a family."

"Really?" Shippo asked smiling.

"Yes. You would have parents and when the pups are born you'll have sibblings."

"Woohoo! I gotta tell Kagome!"

Sesshomaru smiled when Shippo flew into the hut and started dancing circles around Kagome.

"What's gotten into you?" She aske laughing.

"Sesshomaru said I could go with you guys! You're gonna be my family now! Isn't that great?!"

Kagome looked up at the door when Sesshomaru came in. She smiled and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you so much!"

He chuckled. "Anything for you love." He kissed her gently.

"Welcome to the family runt." Inuyasha said ruffling Shippo's hair.

"So...which one of you is gonna be my dad?"

"That's a good question. This Sesshomaru thinks Inuyashas should be since he's known you longer."

"But...what about you?" Shippo asked.

"I suppose you could call me... uncle if you like."

"Cool!"

"We need to be going. Kagome's already about three weeks into her pregnancy and she'll be showing soon. Besides there are things that we must do." Sesshomaru said.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

He sighed. "We need to fix up a room for Shippo. Then we'll need to work on the nursery for the pups. We'll have to buy the things we'll need for them."

"Oh."

"Hey...uh...uncle Sesshomaru?" Shippo said. Sesshomaru smiled when Shippo called him uncle.

"Yes?"

"Is Rin still there? Do you think she'll want to be my sister?" He asked excitedly.

There was a look of sadness that shown in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"She's...no longer there."

Shippo gasped thinking the worst. "Oh no!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "It's nothing like that Shippo. She's still very much alive."

"Then why do you look so sad?" He asked.

"Because Rin is married now. Since she lives far away I don't get to see her very much. That is why I'm sad. I miss her."

"Oh. Well you got me now. And you're gonna have pups soon." Shippo said.

"You are correct kit. Thank you for making this Sesshomaru feel better." He said smiling.

"You're welcome!"

Soon they were all on their way home. Around dinner time they stopped for the night. Sesshomaru went hunting while the others set up camp.

"Kagome? Is it ok for me to go pick some berries I saw over there earlier?" Shippo asked.

"Sure. Just be careful." Kagome said.

"Thanks momma!" He smiled bounding off.

Inuyasha smiled. "The runt really loves you ya know that?"

"He loves you too." Kagome said. A few seconds later they heard Shippo scream.

"Shit! Damn runt can't stay out of trouble for one minuet!" Inuyasha swore.

Quicker than he could blink Kagome was gone. When he found them the sight in front of him left him in awe. Shippo had been attacked by an ogre and was out cold. But what had him in awe was Kagome. She had transformed into a huge white dog like Sesshomaru's true form.

"Inuyasha, what happend?" Sesshomaru asked from behind them.

"Shippo went to pick berries and was attacked. By the time I got here she was already like this. I didn't know she could do this."

"It's instinct. She considers Shippo her own pup. When he was attacked her inu instincts took over to protect her pup."

They brought their attention back to Kagome. She snapped the ogre right in half with her huge jaws.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked coming forward. She snapped her teeth at him.

"What the hell?! Chill the fuck out!" He yelled.

Kagome growled at them before picking Shippo up gently by the back of his shirt and sped away.

"Damn it! Do you think you can keep up with her? I don't think I can." Inuyasha said.

"We'll use my demonic cloud. Get on."

They flew for miles until they finally spotted her. She was still in her inu form and had Shippo laying beside her. When Inuyasha tried to walk up to her she growled at him. Sesshomaru held his arm out and pushed Inuyasha beihind him.

"Careful brother. Inu mothers are very protective of their pups. We must calm her down. When a female is pupped, it is dangerous for them to transform into their true form."

"Why?"

"Because it could cause her to lose the pups."

Inuyasha's face paled. "No." He whispered.

"I have to be the one to calm her since you know nothing of transforming." Sesshomaru didn't mean anything behind this and Inuyasha understood.

Kagome growled when Sesshomaru slowly came towards her. She placed her paw around Shippo and pulled him closer to her.

"MINE! MY PUP!" She growled.

"Yes love I know this. I won't take him."

"Mate no take?" She said tilting her head.

"No we won't take him from you. But you need to calm yourself and transform back." He said.

"Be calm? Why?"

"Because love, this transformation can cause you to lose the pups."

"Lose pups? Pups will die?" She started whining like a puppy when she heard this.

"Yes. Now please transform back."

She turned back into her humanoid form but her red eyes let them know that her beast was still out. She looked down at Shippo in concern. When she licked his cheek he giggled.

"Momma stop!"

"Pup ok? No hurt?"

"Nope! I'm just fine thanks to you." He said hugging her. A few minuets later she moaned.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Before she had a chance to answer she collapsed. Luckily Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground.

"She's exhausted. This always happens after a transformation." Sesshomaru said sighing.

"Poor momma. It's...it's all m-my fault!" Shippo said as he started to cry.

Inuyasha turned to look at him. "No Shippo it's not. She was only protecting you."

"B-but if...if I did-didn't get the berries then she-she'd be o-ok."

Inuyasha smiled. "She would have protected you anyways. Come here." He pulled Shippo into his arms and rocked him to sleep.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You'll make a great father."

"Keh." Inuyasha said blushing.

"It's true. This is the first fatherly act I've seen from you."

"Well I gotta learn sometime. Might as well start practicing on the runt."

"You're hopless brother. Completly hopeless." Sesshomaru teased.

"Shut up!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Get some sleep brother. I will keep watch."

"Whatever." He mumbled before going to bed.

Kagome didn't wake up at all the next day.

"Hey Sess? Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"It depends. Transformations can really drain you. It's different for each person. Some people need a couple hours before they go back to normal and some people need days. I only need a few hours before I'm back to normal."

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha said.

**A/N: Will Kagome wake up soon? Will the pups be ok? Stay tuned to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT.**

For the next few days they watched over Kagome while she slept. She finally woke up three days later.

"Ugh...I feel like crap." Kagome mumbled.

"Momma you're awake!"Shippo yelled hugging her.

"Oh...my head. How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Three days love." Sesshomaru said giving her a hug.

"Yikes! I've never done that before!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That's because you've never transformed before. That happens sometimes."

"Oh." She said.

Inuyasha walked over to her and had her in his arms in an instant.

"God Kagome! Don't ever scare us like that again!" He said nuzzling her neck.

"I'm fine Inuyasha."

"I know that babe but seeing you transformed like that scared me." He gave her a quick kiss and lifted her into his arms. He smiled at her and then carried her off into the woods for some privacy.

Sesshomaru smiled. He knew what his brother was up to.

"Um...are they...going to...um...you know...mate?" Shippo asked blushing.

"Yes kit they are."

"Yuck! That's so gross!"

Sesshomaru laughed. "How do you think pups are made kit?"

"By uh...doing what they're going to do."

"Correct. However mating isn't just for making pups though."

"It's not? But what else then?"

"It is also a way for mates to express their love to each other."

"Oh. It's still gross though."

"You will change your mind one day when you have a mate of your own."

"No way!" Shippo said blushing.

While Shippo and Sesshomaru were having their conversation, Inuyasha was still running through the forest with Kagome.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled. "What do you think?" He came to a stop and sat her on the ground. He held her close to him and kissed her hungrily. She soon found herself backed up against a tree.

"God I love you so much." He said caressing her face.

"I love you too."

"Show me. Show me how much you love me." He said.

She smiled before grabbing his face. She kissed him deeply and moaned as her tongue touched his. In no time at all they had their cloathes off. He got on his hands and knees and pressed his face into her stomache making a purring sound.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling.

"I'm talkin to the pups." He licked her stomache a few times before smiling.

"I want to taste you. Like uh...like Sesshomaru did that one time." He said blushing.

"Ok." She said blushing as well.

He opened her legs and knelt down in front of her. He slowly licked her and his eyes widened. He moaned and buried his tongue inside of her. Sesshomaru was right, she did taste good.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She gasped running her fingers through his hair. Unable to help herself, she pushed his face deeper into her as he thrust his tongue faster. Her scent was driving him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to be inside her!

"Sorry baby. You taste good but right now I need to be inside you." He said as he stood and lifted her up. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

She grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. He entered her in a long hard thrust.

"Ah!" He cried out throwing his head back. "God you feel so good!" He said as he slowly began thrusting into her.

"Ooohhh Yasha!" She moaned. He growled in pleasure when she rubbed his ears. They were a pleasure spot for him.

"Oh yeah! Mmm...Kagome!" He began thrusting faster as she held him tighter.

"Oh. I love you!"

"I love you too baby. I always will. I swear it." He said panting.

"Faster Inuyasha! Faster!"

"Ah! Fuck!" He moaned as he sped up. Her cries of pleasure drove him on.

"Oh god Inuyasha! I'm there!"

"I know baby, I know. Ah! Fuck!" He gritted his teeth when she began lifting herself up and down on his shaft.

"FUCK! It's so good baby! Fuck!" He began ramming into her when he felt her walls contract around him.

"Inuyaassshhaa!"

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Kagome! Kagomeee!" He roared closing his eyes and throwing his head back in bliss.

"Damn I love being inside you!" He panted as he put her back on her feet.

"Mmm...well I love having you inside me." She said smirking.

"That's good to know." He kissed her and then they got dressed. "As much as I love our private time together we gotta get back."

"Ok." She said pouting. She squealed when he lifted her into his arms.

"I can walk you know."

He smiled. "Yeah I know but I'd rather carry you. I love having you in my arms."

"I like being in your arms too." She said rubbing his chest.

A half an hour later they walked back into camp.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I see you two had some fun. Just remember that next time I join you."

Kagome giggled. "We'd love for you to join us. It's better that way sometimes."

"Yeah. I hate to admit it but it is fun. I still like having her to myself once in a while though." Inuyasha said.

"Uh guys? Did you forget that there's a kid here?"

They looked over and saw a blushing Shippo.

"Sorry Shippo." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Now that you two are done let's eat so we can leave." Sesshomaru said.


	18. Chapter 18

Their trip home took longer than expected. They couldn't fly on Sesshomaru's cloud because every time her feet left the ground Kagome got sick. They had to stop often because Kagome got tired easily. What was a normal three day trip turned into two weeks. The brothers didn't really mind though. They knew she had to be treated carefully or she could lose the pups. Kagome on the other hand couldn't wait to get back home. She was so happy when they finally got there.

"Oh wow! Is this your home?" Shippo asked in awe.

"Yep. Now it's your home too runt." Inuyasha said.

"Yay!"

"Come kit. I believe there is a room available for you." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean I get my own room?" He asked excitedly.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes. You are a growing boy and growing boys need their privacy as well."

"What about the pups? Where are they gonna sleep?"

"Well I thought we could use mine and Inuyasha's old nursery room that we shared growing up."

"You guys shared a room?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah. At least until I was about five. That's when mother and I left." Inuyasha said.

"Oh."

"Guys I'm tired so I'm going to go take a nap." Kagome said yawning.

"Ok. Just yell if you need anything. I love you babe." Inuyasha pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss. She pulled away from him and then pulled Sesshomaru down for a kiss.

"Go rest love." Sesshomaru said. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You'll need it for tonight. This Sesshomaru promises that you'll be one happy woman come morning. I believe Inuyasha will be joining in on the fun as well." She shivered when she felt him lick her mark.

"Uh...I can hear you ya know." Shippo said.

"Sorry Shippo." Kagome said.

"It's ok. I think it's gross what grown ups do but Sesshomaru said it's what mates do to show each other that they love them. I just hope you guys aren't real loud. Sango and Miroku were."

"Uh...Shippo...we ARE dog demons so we are gonna make some noise. We can't help it. Besides, Kagome can make anyone scream and howl. She's just that good." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Ew! That's waaayyy too much info!" Shippo said blushing along with Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly.

"Here it comes." Sesshomaru mumbled shaking his head.

"What is it babe?"

"SIT! He's still a child! You don't say things like that to a kid!"

"Why not? He's a boy." He asked when he got back up.

"Ugh! You're completly hopeless you know that?" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey! I ain't hopeless!"

"Whatever. I'm going to take my nap."

After she left, Sesshomaru turned to Shippo. "Would you like to go see your room now?"

"Yeah!"

"Follow me."

"I'm gonna go head over to the dojo. Wanna spar later Sess?" Inuyasha asked.

"I suppose so. This Sesshomaru will meet you there after I show the kit to his room."

Shippo loved his room. He had a big bed and a closet full of cloathes. He had his own desk and had paper, ink, paints and paint brushes and crayons. There was also a chest overflowing with toys. After showing Shippo his room, Sesshomaru went to the dojo to spar with Inuyasha.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Inuyasha taunted.

"As if you could defeat me little brother."

"Oh yeah? Bring it."

"Gladly." Sesshomaru said before charging him.

They'd only been sparring for about ten minuets when Kagome came in yelling for them.

"Is something wrong babe?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is it love?"

"Come here! Hurry!" They walked over to her. She grabbed their hands and placed them on her stomache. At first they were confused. Then they felt it. The pups were kicking. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and smiled.

"Isn't that incredible?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah it is." Inuyasha said.

She smiled when they both got on their knees and buried their faces into her stomache and made a purring sound.

Shippo walked in and looked at them. "Uh...what's going on?"

"The pups are kicking. Would you like to feel?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Yeah!" He ran over and placed his hand on her stomache. His eyes widened and he giggled when he felt a kick.

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"It is isn't it?" Inuyasha said smiling.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be a big brother! I promise to be the best big brother ever!"

"I'm sure you will kit. I'm sure you will." Sesshomaru said patting his head.

"When will the pups be born?" Shippo asked.

"In about two months." Sesshomaru said.

"Aw man! I gotta wait that long?!"

"Sorry Shippo. You'll just have to be patient." Kagome said.

He sighed. "I know. I'm just excited. Well I think I'm gonna go play now."

"That's fine. I was going to show Kagome where the pups room is." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and Inuyasha followed them to the pups room. Kagome loved it. The walls were a dark blue with crescent moons and white dogs painted on them. There was a basinet, a rocking chair and some other furniture.

"We'll have to get another basinet and some other things since we're having more than one pup." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled. "I love it! This is so cool guys!"

She ran up to give Sesshomaru a heated kiss. He moaned when she slipped her tongue in his mouth. She gasped when Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He began grinding into her and she felt his arousal. She shivered in delight when he nibbled her neck.

Sesshomaru moaned. "If you two don't stop we won't make it till tonight."

"And that would be a bad thing Sess?" Inuyasha asked smirking wickedly.

"Would you like for the kit to walk in on us?"

"Damn! Guess I'm gonna have to wait even though I want to pound into you." Inuyasha sighed.

"I thought so." Sesshomaru said chuckling.

"So...what're we gonna do then?"

"How about we go play some cards or something?" Kagome asked.

"I'm game." Inuyasha said.

"Then we'll go to my study." Sesshomaru said.

**A/N: In case you're wondering why they told Shippo Kagome would have the pups in two months, it's because she's already been pregnant for over a month. If you remember back in Chap 13 they explained to Kagome that it only took 3 months for a demon's pregnancy. I hope I didn't confuse anyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS!**

Later that night after dinner Inuyasha gave Kagome a lustful look and winked.

"I'm ready for bed now babe."

Kagome smiled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Sesshomaru chuckled when Inuyasha yanked Kagome out of her chair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed all the way up to their room. Inuyasha put her up against the wall while Sesshomaru opened the door for them.

Sesshomaru heard a gasp and looked down the hall. Shippo stood there wide eyed and blushing.

"Kit I think you should go to bed now." He said smiling.

When Sesshomaru came into the room he instantly hardened. Inuyasha and Kagome were already naked and Inuyasha was between her legs licking her like there was no tomorrow. He quickly took his cloathes off and joined them on the bed. Inuyasha saw how hard his brother was and knew he was getting impatiant. He stopped and Kagome whined in protest.

"Don't worry babe. I ain't done yet." He said placing her on her hands and knees. He hissed when he shoved his engorged shaft into her.

"Mmm...Inuyasha."

"Fuck! You always feel so damn good!" He said thrusting into her.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He needed her NOW. Placing his member in front of her mouth he looked down at her with desire.

"Suck." Was all he said and she gladly did as she was told. "Ah!" He threw his head back in bliss.

Seeing Kagome sucking his brother turned Inuyasha on even more.

"Oh fuck! Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he began speeding up his thrusts.

The brothers locked eyes for a minuet. For some reason they both found this very arousing.

"Ah! Kagome! Suck! Suck harder! It feels so good!" Sesshomaru moaned.

Inuyasha felt his end coming. "Oh fuck Kagome! I ain't gonna last!" He said panting.

Knowing his brother was close to his climax, Sesshomaru began thrusting inside her mouth.

"Fuck! I'm comin baby! I'm comin! FUCK! FUCK! Kagomeee!" He roared as he released. His climax triggered hers.

Whatching the blissful look on his brothers face made Sesshomaru lose control.

"Ah! That's it! Suck me! Suck me!" He threw his head back and howled like the animal he was when he came.

"God! I don't think I'll ever get tired of making love to you guys." Kagome panted.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both smiled wickedly.

"Who said anything about us being done love?" Sesshomaru asked smirking.

"Yeah. We ain't done yet."

"This Sesshomaru would like to try something I've never done before. I'm alpha so what I'm about to ask of you is new to me."

"What is it Sess?"

"I...want YOU to ride ME. I want you to be dominate." Inuyasha and Kagome gasped. He was the ALPHA and HE was asking to be DOMINATED.

"Damn. I never thought I'd live to see the day that YOU would let someone take control of you." Inuyasha said shocked.

"I will only do this for my mate."

"Ok. If you're sure." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and had her straddle his waist. "I've never been more sure."

He thrust his hips up and entered her. "Ah! God!" He arched off the bed. He moaned when she started grinding her hips into his.

"Oh Sess!"

Inuyasha hardened once more as he watched them. Reaching down he closed his eyes in bliss as he gripped himself and started stroking slowly. He opened his eyes and watched as Sesshomaru held onto Kagome's hips.

"Kagome! Ah!" Sesshomaru moaned. He couldn't control himself any longer. He thrust up into her wildly.

Inuyasha stroked himself faster and groaned. When Sesshomaru roared out his release, Inuyasha bucked into his hand as he came in his hand and on his stomache. His eyes widened when he found Kagome between his legs.

"Ka-Kagome! What're you doing?"

She smiled at him. "I'm gonna lick you clean."

He started panting as she began licking him. He came once more before she was done.

"Mmm...you taste good." She said licking her lips.

"Damn you're fucking amazing!"

"Why thank you Yasha! Come on. Sess is ready for a round with all three of us." She said pulling him to the bed.

He smiled at his brother. "Is that so?"

Sesshomaru lifted a brow. "Does my body lie?" Inuyasha noticed his hard on and smiled.

"Hey I got an idea! Let's go try it in the hot spring?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sounds like fun to me. Come on Sess!"

The rest of the night moans, growling, and howling could be heard from their room.

When they went down to breakfast the next morning, Shippo was already eating. When he saw them enter the room he blushed. He'd heard them last night and was embarrassed.

"What's the matter Shippo?" Inuyasha teased.

"Um...I-I-I just remembered something I gotta do." He said before he fled out of the room as red as a tomato. They all laughed.

"Oh man! Did you see the look on his face?" Inuyasha said. He was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

"You are so bad!" Kagome said laughing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smiled.

After they were done laughing they sat down to a good breakfast. Last nights 'activities' had left them all starving. They'd just finished eating when Kagome began feeling dizzy.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I just feel real dizzy." As soon as she said this she collapsed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Sess? What's wrong with her?"

"I believe we've been forgetting our duties."

"Huh?"

"We haven't given the pups our energy for a few days. Let's take her back to our room."

Inuyasha lifted her up carefully. Just as they got to their room, Shippo saw them and stopped them.

"What's wrong with momma?"

"Nothing kit. The pups have tired her out. That's all."

"Ok." He said before going back to his room to play.

They laid her on the bed in between them. They closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around her as they began to surround her with their energy. A few hours later she woke up.

"Mate." She growled.

Inuyasha looked into her red eyes and knew her beast was out.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

She licked her lips and smiled. "Want meat."

"Ok. So go get some."

She frowned. "No. Mate go hunt."

He rolled his eyes. "Sesshomaru can do it."

"I want you to!" She growled.

"Kagome! I said Sesshomaru can go do it!" He snapped.

She whimpered. "M-mate don't want to get it for me? Mate want me and pups to starve! Mate is mean!" Kagome said crying.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome you know I love you. I'll go hunt for ya."

She happily nuzzled his neck. "I'll wait for mate in our tree."

"Ok babe. Hey Sess? Make sure you keep an eye on her."

"You doubt this Sesshomaru's ability to keep his mate safe?"

"That ain't what I said asshole!"

Sesshomaru laughed when Kagome shoved Inuyasha onto the floor.

"Kagome! What the hell?!"

"I'm hungry! Go hunt NOW!" She said growling.

"Ok! Ok! I'm goin! I'm goin!"

She smiled at Sesshomaru when Inuyasha was gone.

"We go to tree now?"

"Yes love." They held hands as they walked to her favorite tree. He lifted her up and lept up onto a thick branch. He held her in his lap while they waited for Inuyasha. He was happy to just relax and hold her in his arms. She however wasn't. She wanted to have some fun with her taiyoukai before her hanyou got back.

"Mate?" She purred rubbing up against him. He smirked when he smelt her arousal.

"What are you up to my little vixen?"

She growled playfully. "I want you."

She rained gentle butterfly kisses down his throat making him moan. He almost fell out of the tree when she began stroking him.

"Mm...you've got such talented hands love." He thrust into her hand moaning.

"Mate like it?" She asked smiling.

"Yesss! God I need you woman! I need you now!"

He quickly undressed them and placed his mokomoko on their branch and sat down. He leaned back against the tree and placed her in his lap.

"Ride me." He said before thrusting up into her.

"Ah!" He moaned. Kagome moved against him whimpering. He looked up into her red eyes and smiled. "You don't know...how much...Ah! How much I love you." He panted.

"I love mate too." She said grinding her hips into his.

"Oh god love! Yes!" He moaned as she began to ride him faster. He grabbed her hips and began thrusting up into her. The leaves on the tree were shaking from the force of their lovemaking.

"God yes! I'm there love! Go with me." He said holding her in place so he could buck up into her wildly. They both howled out their releases moments later.

"Well damn it looks like I missed out on all the fun."

They looked down and saw Inuyasha standing there grinning with a boar slung over his shoulder.

Kagome quickly put on her cloathes and lept out of the tree. She smiled at Inuyasha before taking the boar from him.

"It's all yours babe. Enjoy." He smiled as she plopped down and dug into it with gusto.

"Damn! She's sure goin to town on that thing ain't she?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well she is eating for three now."

They stood there talking while she finished eating. When she was finished her eyes were back to normal.

"That was yummy! Thanks Inuyasha!"

"No problem babe." He smiled and pulled her into his arms in a tight embrace. It was then that the pups decided to kick. He smiled and placed a hand on her stomache.

"Strong little things ain't they?"

"Just like their daddies." She said smiling.

"Come here Sess. They're movin again." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru smiled when he felt them kick. "I can't wait until they're born." He said.

"Me too. I never thought I'd have pups of my own. I mean after all nobody wants a hanyou." Inuyasha said sadly.

Kagome sighed. "You may be a hanyou but you're MY hanyou and I love you."

"Yeah I know."

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She's right brother. You're her mate and my little brother and we both love you dearly. Kagome would be lost without you as would I." He paused and smirked. "Besides, who else would provide us with entertainment? I for one would miss watching you get sat."

"Hey!" He said pouting. Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed.

"There you guys are! I've been looking every where for you!" Shippo said bounding up to them and jumping up into Kagome's arms. He smiled and nuzzled her neck. He pulled back and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"I was so worried about you momma! I'm glad you're better now."

She smiled. "I sure am! Sesshomaru took REAL good care of me while Inuyasha hunted for me."

Sesshomaru smirked at her comment. He knew exactly what she was talking about when she said he'd taken real good care of her.

Shippo smiled at them. "Thanks for taking care of momma for me."

"Keh. Don't be stupid runt. She's our mate so we're obviously gonna take care of her stupid."

Sesshomaru sighed and took a few steps back knowing what was about to happen.

"Why you! Sit!"

"Ugh. What the hell was that for?!"

"Shippo is not stupid! He's just a kid and was worried about me. It's natural for kids to worry about their parents." She turned to Sesshomaru who was laughing. "And just what are you laughing at Mr.?"

"Sorry love. I couldn't resist."

"Well the next time you laugh at him for being sat, I'll make sure I make you a set of beads too!" She turned and began stomping away.

Inuyasha smiled at Sesshomaru. "She told you buddy! Oh if you coulda seen the look on your face when she said she'd make you a set of beads! Talk about hilarious!"

Sesshomaru growled and was about to say something when Kagome sat him again.

"You forgot that I'm a demon now. I can hear you loud and clear. Even if I were still a human I'd be able to hear your loud mouth a mile away."

"WHAT!? What do ya mean a mile away?" He yelled.

"I believe that was what she was talking about brother."

"Keh. Whatever."

"Let's go Shippo. We'll leave these two dumb dogs to go play fetch or something."

Shippo smiled and stuck his tongue out at them.

"That little runt! He's got her wrapped around his little finger!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I hate to see how our pups will manipulate her." He looked at Inuyasha and smirked at him. "Especially yours. If it's anything like you the pup will have her wrapped around it's little finger even more than the kit does."

"What!? What do ya mean if it's like me?! There ain't nothin wrong with me!"

"Think about it Inuyasha. You ARE wild, unruly, and not to mention LOUD. If your pup is anything like you it WILL get into a lot of trouble. You'll get mad at it and yell and the pup will whine and you will get sat."

"Keh. Well YOUR pup will be a stuck up ice cube who thinks it's better than everyone else. So there ice prick."

Sesshomaru growled. "I think Kagome had a good idea when she said we should play fetch. However we will not be using a stick...oh no...we'll be playing fetch the hanyou." He smirked wickedly as Inuyasha backed up nervously.

"Uh..hehe. N-now Sess. I w-was just...just kiddin."

"Run." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha said before taking off.


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't come back until dinner time.

"Where have you guys- WHAT THE HELL!?" Kagome yelled as she looked at them.

Inuyasha's hair was full of leaves and twigs. His face was dirty and he had a busted lip. Sesshomaru's once pure white cloathes were dirty and torn. He had a few scratches on his face.

"What happened?"

"This big oaf decided to take your advice and play fetch...fetch the hanyou that is." Inuyasha said glaring at his smirking brother.

Kagome growled. "You two have got to be the most stupid men I've ever met! I want you two to go take your asses and go take a bath RIGHT NOW!"

Inuyasha backed up in fear of his raging mate. Sesshomaru who'd never faced her full wrath did not.

"You dare tell this Sesshomaru what to do mate? Have you forgotten that I am the ALPHA?"

She glared at him. "And have you forgotten dear mate of mine that I still have my miko powers? Now I'm TELLING you to go or I'll purify your ass. Now GO!" Her eyes bled red and her miko powers started to flare.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru knew what it was to be afraid. He grabbed Inuyasha and fled the room.

Kagome calmed down when they left and looked at Shippo and smiled.

"You sure showed them momma! I thought Inuyasha was gonna pee his pants! And Sesshomaru looked like his eyes were gonna pop out!" They both laughed and finished eating.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting in their hot spring thinking about their mate.

"I do believe that she is one of the most terrifying women I've ever met. I never knew she could posess such...wrath." Sesshomaru said still shocked.

Inuyasha laughed. "I could of told ya that! She can get mad and yell sometimes but when you REALLY piss her off she's scary. I'd rather be sat to hell than to have her that mad."

"I agree. Hell sounds better than seeing her like that." He shivered remembering how powerful her aura felt. "The power I felt from her was astonishing. Now that's one thing I admire in a woman."

Inuyasha snorted. "You would you sadistic bastard."

"Whelp." He said splashing Inuyasha.

"Asshole." Inuyasha said splashing back.

"Mutt."

"Lord ice prick."

"Puppy."

"Jerk."

"Hell raiser."

"Full breed!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that.

"Full breed Inuyasha? Really? Is that the best you've got?"

"Awe shut It!" Inuyasha smiled and dunked Sesshomaru underwater. He laughed when he came up. Before he could move, Sesshomaru picked him up and threw him a few feet away. Inuyasha smiled when he came back up for air.

"Oh it's on now!" He said lunging at a laughing Sesshomaru. They playfully wrestled around in the water for hours it seemed. It didn't matter to them if they were both naked or not. Back when they were pups and Inuyasha still lived in the castle, they would do this all the time.

When they stopped playing around they were both panting and laughing.

"We haven't done that since we were kids. I kinda missed it." Inuyasha said smiling.

"I did as well. It was the only REAL fun I ever had." Sesshomaru said smiling sadly.

Inuyasha remembered what Sesshomaru had been through with their father and he felt bad for him.

"Forget all that bad stuff Sess. That was the past and this is now. I know it's hard to let go but ya got to. You got me and Kagome now plus you're gonna be a dad. We ain't goin nowhere and we'll always be here for you."

"Thank you little brother for understanding."

Inuyasha smiled. "No problem. That's what brothers do, we stick together. I may be a pain in the ass sometimes but I ain't stupid."

"This Sesshomaru begs to differ." He said smirking. He laughed when Inuyasha flipped him off. "Let's go check on our mate."

"Let's just hope the hellcat has calmed down." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Don't you mean hellHOUND? We're INUS not CATS." They both laughed at Sesshomaru's joke. When they got back to their room they saw Kagome was already asleep...or so they thought.

The minuet they were in the bed Kagome growled and opened her eyes.

"OUT! If you think I'm going to let you two mutts sleep with me you've got another thing coming."

"But Kagome! Where are we gonna sleep?" Inuyasha pouted.

"The floor isn't crowded go sleep there."

"Fine fine." He mumbled getting a spare blanket.

Sesshomaru growled. "I WILL NOT be forced out of my own bed. I'm alpha and you are the bitch. The bitch does what her alpha tells her to."

"You shouldn't of said that." Inuyasha said.

Kagome growled. "Bitch? Would you like for me to show you just how much of a bitch I can be? I don't care if I AM an inu now, NEVER call me a bitch again. Now GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED!"

"Sorry love." He said as he was once again scared by his mate.

"Don't you sorry me you overgrown dog. Oh and just so you know, you two aren't getting any for a week!"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You heard what I said."

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru when he laid down next to him.

"See what ya did? This is all your fault asshole." He said punching him in the arm.

"Do I need to make that two weeks Inuyasha?"

"No! No that's ok. I was just kiddin."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Geez you'd think we were kids or somethin." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I heard that Inuyasha! Now shut the hell up!"

He was about to say something when Sesshomaru reached over and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut. Up. I don't know about you but I don't want to go two weeks without my mates attentions."

"Keh. Horny bastard."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you just as 'horny' as me?" Sesshomaru said smirking.

"If you two don't shut the HELL UP, I'll rip your balls off and you won't have to worry about ever being horny again!"

Now they were both terrified of her and shut up and went to sleep.

**A/N: I know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are out of charactor here but that's how I wanted them to be. I thought it be nice to see the brothers playing around for a change instead of trying to kill one another. **


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning the brothers woke up to find that Shippo and Kagome were already eating their breakfast. They had eggs, bacon, sausage and some fruit.

"Where's ours?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wanted to make you guys breakfast and momma said I could as long as I knew how. I'll go get it."

"That's very thoughtful kit." Sesshomaru said. Shippo left and came back with two bowls and placed them in front of them.

"Eat up!" He said cheerfully.

"What the hell?! Oatmeal! Are you kiddin me?! I ain't eatin no stinkin oatmeal!" Inuyasha said shoving the bowl away. Sesshomaru just looked at it as if it were about to attack him.

"But I made it just for you." Shippo pouted.

"Damn it runt! You know I hate oatmeal so I ain't eatin it!"

"Oh. I forgot."

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew Shippo had done this on purpose. He was upsetting his foolish brother just to get him into trouble.

"It's not PLAIN oatmeal. I made it taste BETTER."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to runt? You put somethin in it didn't you?"

"Only to make it taste better!"

"You try yours first Sesshomaru. I don't trust this sneaky runt."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He picked his spoon up and sniffed it before tasting it. His eyes widened. It was actually really good. He could taste maple syrup, honey and nuts. It reminded him of the granola bars Kagome used to carry around.

"This is really good kit."

"Thank you...uncle." He said blushing at the praise.

"Well? What does it taste like?" Inuyasha asked.

"It tastes like those granola bars Kagome used to carry."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. He loved those things.

"Well why didn't ya say somethin!" He picked up his spoon and started to dig in. He was so into eating that he missed Shippo's sneaky smile at Sesshomaru.

'So, the kit did something to his food. I wonder what it was that he did.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He didn't have to wait long. Inuyasha stopped eating and dropped his spoon.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He blinked then jumped out of his chair and ran towards the kitchen.

"Water! Water!" He repeated over and over again.

"You were right momma! That was funny!" Shippo said laughing.

"You were in on this?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Yep." She said laughing.

"What was it that you did to his food?"

"Me and momma made your food. SHE made YOURS and I made INUYASHA'S. She told me to put cinnamon in his." He said smiling.

Sesshomaru laughed. Dog demons are sensitive to cinnamon. It burned their mouths the same way a hot pepper would burn a humans mouth. Just then a panting red faced Inuyasha burst back into the room.

"You better run runt! I'm gonna give you the poundin of your life!"

"EEE! Kagome help!" Shippo squealed and lept into her lap.

"Oh no you don't! She ain't gonna save you this time!" He said stomping over to them.

Kagome growled and her eyes began to turn red. Inuyasha didn't notice but Sesshomaru did and took action. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and stopped him.

"What the hell! Let go of me fucker!"

Sesshomaru bopped him upside the head. "You fool! Stop your actions and look at our mate."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What's wrong with her?"

"Shippo is her adopted pup and you threatened him."

"So what? I do it all the time."

"You don't get it. An inu mother is very protective of her pups but when she's pupped she's worse. Judging by the way that she's looking at you, you may want to run."

"Huh?" That's when he saw Kagome looking at him and licking her lips. It almost made him feel like she wanted to eat him. Just as she lunged for him she stopped and whimpered. She grabbed her stomache and giggled.

"Uh...Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

She smiled at them and they noticed that her eyes were back to normal.

"They just kicked hard is all."

"I wanna feel!" Shippo placed his hand on her belly.

He put his face up to it and said, "Hey little guys! I'm your big brother!" Just then one of the pups kicked his nose. "Hey! That hurt!" He said rubbing his nose. They all laughed at him.

Inuyasha smirked. "They're smart. They can already sense a pest before they're even born."

"Sit! He's not a pest!"

"Yeah! I'm just a kid!"

"I just came up with a great idea! How about for the rest of the week you two spend it with Shippo. It will give you a chance to do a little...family bonding." Kagome said smiling.

"WHAT?! No fuckin way! I already know this twerp!"

"But this Sesshomaru does not. It would be an honor to get to know my new nephew."

"That's very considerate of you Sess." Kagome said.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No." They all said at once.

"Oh one more thing. You guys have to do whatever he wants to do."

"No way! That's not fair!" Inuyasha whined.

"Inuyasha life's not fair." Kagome said.

"Keh. Whatever. Come on runt, let's go outside."

"Good. I can show Sesshomaru some of my tricks!" Shippo said happily.

Kagome smiled as she watched them head out the door. She knew Shippo would give Inuyasha a hard time.

"I think I'll go for a nice soak in the springs." She hummed happily and went about her business.

**A/N: Inuyasha has no idea what he's in for. Shippo will be full of pranks coming up.**


	22. Chapter 22

Shippo was outside showing Sesshomaru all the tricks he knew while Inuyasha sat underneath a tree and grumbled to himself.

"You are very talented kit." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks uncle!" He said beaming proudly. "Hey Inuyasha, can you pick me an apple?"

"Get it yourself runt."

"But momma said you gotta do whatever I want." Shippo said smugly.

"Keh." He picked an apple from the nearest tree. "Here."

"Thanks!" Before he took a bite he 'accidently' dropped it.

"Aw man! Can you get another one? Maybe you should pick one that's higher up."

Inuyasha sighed and jumped into the tree. When he handed it to him, Shippo wrinkled his nose.

"What's wrong now?"

"I want a different one. This one has a little hole in it."

Sesshomaru smiled. He knew that Shippo was just baiting him.

"Go to the very top."

Inuyasha growled. "Why? An apple is just an apple."

"Everybody knows that the best apples grow near the top. Right Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru decided to play along. "It's true."

Once again Inuyasha jumped into the tree and returned with a nice shiny apple.

"Oh! I see a better one!"

"WHAT?! No! I ain't gonna climb that damn tree for another apple. There ain't nothin wrong with that one so eat it!"

"I'm tellin! Momm-" Inuyasha cut him off by covering his mouth.

"I'm goin. Chill out." He said and jumped back up into the tree.

"I want that one." He said pointing.

"This one?"

"No. That one. There! You got it." When Inuyasha gave it to him he just looked at it.

Inuyasha growled. "What now Shippo?" He asked more than a little annoyed.

Shippo sighed and tossed the apple to the ground.

"I changed my mind. I'm gonna go pick some berries instead."

"Shippo!" He growled. Shippo took off running.

"Get back here runt! When I catch you I'm gonna give you the poundin of a lifetime!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after him.

Sesshomaru laughed. Somehow he knew that his little mate had something to do with this. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Kagome smiling from a window. She blew him a kiss and winked at him. All of this went unnoticed by Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his brother and Shippo.

He smiled. 'I swear Inuyasha's still a pup himself.' Sesshomaru thought amused.

After he was wore out Inuyasha flopped down next to Sesshomaru panting. Sesshomaru lifted a brow when he laid down and sighed.

"Are you having fun brother?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Damn brat has more energy than an energizer bunny."

"What is an energizer bunny?"

"It's somethin from Kagome's time. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh."

"You don't think he'll be a bad influence on the pups do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I highly doubt that. I have no doubt though that he'll have them tormenting you. This Sesshomaru looks forward to that." He said smirking.

"Hey!" He said reaching over and giving Sesshomaru a shove. Sesshomaru just laughed.

"Hey Sess?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a story."

"Aren't you a little old for stories brother?"

"Not a kids story idiot! Tell me a story about our clan and our ancestors. I don't really know much about them."

"Ok." Sesshomaru started telling him many things about their ancestors. In no time at all Inuyasha was snoring away.

"Gee he sure can snore can't he?" Shippo said. He looked at Sesshomaru and smirked. "I bet I can wake him up! I'll be right back!" He watched as Shippo scampered away.

'I wonder what that kit is up to now? Whatever it is I'm sure it's bound to be amusing.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

A few minuets later Shippo returned with a bucket of water. He giggled when Sesshomaru smiled at him. He lifted the bucket and dumped the cold water on the unsuspecting Inuyasha. Shippo and Sesshomaru burst out laughing when he jumped up with a yelp.

"Holy shit! That's fuckin cold! What the hell's goin on?!" Shippo was laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

"I believe you should start running kit." Sesshomaru said before Inuyasha pounced.

"SHIPPO! I'm gonna make a floormat outta ya!" He yelled raising his fist. Once again Sesshomaru watched in amusement as Inuyasha chased Shippo.

Kagome was waiting for them at the table when dinnertime came around. She watched amused as they walked in. Shippo was skipping and humming, Sesshomaru was smiling smugly as if he knew a dirty secret and poor Inuyasha followed them dragging his feet.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" She asked him.

He glared at her. "As if you don't already know. The little runt ran me ragged all day!"

"Get used to it Inuyasha because a month from now we'll have two more bundles of energy." She said patting her belly.

"Oh boy. Maybe we shouldn't have pupped her Sess."

"Don't overreact brother. Taking care of pups won't be as hard as you think. We have each other to help out. Kagome and I are raising two already."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"I'm speaking of you and the kit."

"Hey! I ain't no damn kid!"

"Could of fooled me." Shippo mumbled.

"Wanna say that to my face runt?"

Kagome sighed. "Will you guys shut up so that we can eat?"

"Hell yeah! After chasin him around all day I'm starved!"

"Inuyasha, you are always 'starved' as you put it." Sesshomaru said.

They finally sat down to a wonderful meal. They talked about their day and had a good laugh at Inuyasha's exspense. Before dinner was through they heard a light snoring. Kagome looked over and saw that Inuyasha had fallen asleep.

"Aww! That's so cute!" She said.

Sesshomaru smiled. "You must have really tired him out kit."

"Yeah. I'm tired myself so I'm gonna go to bed now." Shippo said tiredly leaving the room.

"Poor guy." Kagome said as Inuyasha continued to snore.

"I'll carry him up to our room." Sesshomaru got up and lifted him up into his arms.

"Um...you guys can come back to the bed. I feel bad for making you sleep on the floor."

"Thanks love."

When they got to their room Sesshomaru put Inuyasha in bed. Kagome smiled as she saw how gentle he was being with his brother.

"Goodnight little brother." Sesshomaru whispered.

"You big softy. You really do love him don't you? You're such a good brother and I know you'll make an excellent father."

He smiled. "Let's go to bed now love."

The next morning Inuyasha was delighted to find himself in bed. He almost lept for joy when she told them they were allowed back in the bed. His elation didn't last though. He pouted when she told him that they still weren't getting any and they still had to spend the rest of the week with shippo.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. NOT FOR MINORS.**

"This sucks!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms as he and Sesshomaru watched Shippo chase a butterfly.

"Just think of this as a good thing." Sesshomaru said.

"What do ya mean good?! I don't know about you but I've been horny as hell these past few days!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Just think of all the teasing we can do to her when we finally bed her again. She'll be putty in our hands."

Inuyasha smiled. "I never thought of it like that."

Sesshomaru snorted. "You dear brother of mine, don't think at all."

At the end of the week Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were squirming in their seats at dinner time. They wanted dinner to be over with and soon. They were aroused and were eager to bed their mate.

Kagome smirked. She knew just how horny they were because she could smell their arousal. She ate slowly just to drag out the torture and they knew it. When she was finally done they followed her to their room. She purposely walked slow and swayed her hips. Once they were in the room she was slammed into the door as it closed. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were trailing kisses down her neck and shoulders.

"Damn Kagome! You have no idea what you've put us through." Inuyasha said nibbling her neck.

"Woman we want you. Now." Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother letting her get undressed. He tore her cloathes from her and quickly undressed himself and then carried her to the bed. Inuyasha did the same and followed them. They both wanted to tease her for torturing them but they were too hard and horny to care.

"Inuyasha you get her back and I get the front." Sesshomaru said huskily.

Inuyasha sat with his legs spread wide so that Sesshomaru would have room to kneal down in front of her.

"Are you ready baby?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

Inuyasha lifted his hips and thrust into her tight back entrance.

"Fuck!" He almost came when Sesshomaru entered her from the front. Sesshomaru didn't give them time to adjust and began pounding into her. He rocked them so hard that Inuyasha couldn't move.

"Holy fuck! Sess! Slow down or I'm gonna cum!" Inuyasha said growling. Sesshomaru did as Inuyasha asked. When he felt Kagome close to her release he stopped.

"Why...why...did...did you stop?" She said panting.

He smiled. "It's time for some one on one love. Inuyasha you can go first."

Inuyasha smiled and put her on her back. "I'm gonna fuck ya good baby." He threw his head back when he entered her.

"God I've missed this!" He moaned as he thrust into her.

"Mm...Yash." She said lifting her hips to his. He placed little kisses all over her face.

"Inuyasha! Faster!"

"Fuck! This feels so good baby!"

"Inuyasha! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"Fuck! I don't plan to. Oh fuck!"

Kagome's orgasm came quickly. He moaned as she screamed out his name in bliss.

"Oh fuck yeah! Fuck! I"m cumming! Fuck! Kagomeee!" He roared as he exploded into her. He panted as he rolled off of her.

Before he even had a chance to clean her up, Sesshomaru growled. "Move."

Inuyasha smiled at his red eyed brother and moved over.

"Mate get on your hands and knees." He ordered. He placed himself at her entrance and hissed in pleasure as he thrust into her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried as he began to slowly thrust into her.

"God! Sess! Faster! Please!"

He growled. "No. You teased this Sesshomaru. Now it is your turn to be teased." He said as he slowly circled his hips.

"Please!" She whimpered.

"Beg."

"No."

He gave a sharp thrust that made her scream out in painful pleasure.

"I said beg." He commanded when she told him no.

"Please Sess! I'm begging you! I need you!" He smiled. He was pleased that he'd made his mate beg.

"As you wish." He growled grabbing her hips. He threw his head back and pounded into her with his demonic speed.

"Oh god! Sesshomaruuu!" She screamed out in pleasure.

"That's it love. Give me your sweet cream. It feels so good when you soak my cock with it." He said huskily.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried out in surprise. It wasn't like him to talk dirty when they made love. That was more Inuyasha's thing. She liked this dirty side of him.

"I want to fill you with my seed. I want you to make me explode." He panted.

"Sess! Sess! Yesss!" She cried out in pleasure.

When she tightened around him he threw his head back and howled out his release.

"Damn Sess! I never thought you had a perverted side! I can't believe you'd ever talk dirty like that. Are you sure you didn't hang out with the monk?" Inuyasha said smiling.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You'd be surprised at what this Sesshomaru likes to do. I just don't show this side of me often."

"Well I liked all that dirty talk!" Kagome said kissing him.

The rest of the night was spent with the three of them making up for the past week.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day Sesshomaru decided that he along with Inuyasha and Shippo would go to the market and stop by totosi's.

At the market Shippo bought himself some roasted acorns and two white stuffed dogs for the pups.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bought kimonos for the pups. Since they didn't know if the pups were boys or girls they made sure to get different colors. Inuyasha bought a red one, a shiny gold one, and one that matched the one that Kagome had bought him. Sesshomaru bought a royal blue one, a black one, and one that matched the one that Kagome had bought him. After they were done the headed off to totosi's.

"Why are we going to totosi's? Are you gonna try to get him to make you a new sword?" Shippo asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You shall see."

When they got there Shippo was estatic to find that Sesshomaru had totosi make him a sword of his own. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had each given him one of their fangs to make a bow and arrows for Kagome.

The bow was beautiful. It was an ivory color and was smooth and strong. It had small pink gems in the center to represent the sacred jewel. The quiver of arrows had the ability to magicly refill itself. They thanked him and left. When they got back home they found Kagome picking flowers and singing.

"You sound like an angel love. You have a beautiful voice." Sesshomaru said scaring her.

"Sesshomaru! Don't scare me like that!" She said blushing for being caught singing.

"Why so shy Kagome? You know he's right." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Yeah momma! You have a pretty voice!"

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"We have a surprise for you." Inuyasha said.

"Really? What is it?" She asked excitedly.

Inuyasha snorted. "If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"Well are you going to give it to me?"

Sesshomaru smirked wickedly. "I'd gladly 'give it' to you."

"Pervert." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru just laughed.

"Come on guys!" Shippo said.

When they got inside they went to the family room so they could all give her the gifts they got her.

"Me first! Me first!" Shippo said jumping up and down. "I got these for the pups." She loved the fluffy stuffed animals.

She squealed in delight when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha gave her the kimonos they bought for the pups.

"Aw! These are so cute! Our pups are going to look so cute in these!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smiled.

"There's one more thing." Sesshomaru said. He and Inuyasha disappeared for a moment. When they returned she gasped. Sesshomaru handed her the bow and Inuyasha gave her the quiver of arrows.

"It's beautiful." She said in awe.

"We each gave totosi a fang to make it." Sesshomaru said.

"You guys are the best! Thank you! I love you both so much!" She said before giving them each a kiss.

"How about we go to the bedroom and then you can show us just how much you love us." Inuyasha said in a husky voice.

"Hey! I'm still in the room you know!" Shippo said.

"Well that can be fixed. Scram!"

"No way Inuyasha! I wanna show her my sword!"

"Sword? What sword?"

"This one!" Shippo said showing her his sword proudly.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru had totosi make it for me."

"I hope that you're going to be the one to teach him how to use it and not Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru will be the one to teach the kit how to use it. Inuyasha lacks the skill to teach him." Sesshomaru said smirking.

"Hey! There ain't nothin wrong with me! I can use a sword just as good as you and you know it asshole!" He growled raising his fist.

"Believe what you will brother."

"I don't believe it I know it. So there pretty boy." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru growled and was in his face in seconds.

"Insolent whelp! Do NOT call me that EVER again! Do I make myself clear pup?"

Inuyasha snickered. "Would you prefer me to call you pretty WOMAN instead. Geez Sess it was a joke."

"Not to me it wasn't!" Sesshomaru roared. His eyes flickered red.

"What the hell's wrong with you? I said it was only a joke! Calm your fuckin ass down!"

Sesshomaru backhanded him. "I told you it's NOT A JOKE TO ME! That's what FATHER called me." He spat.

Suddenly it dawned on Inuyasha about why it bothered him so much. Once he figured it out he felt bad.

"I...I'm sorry Sess. I didn't know."

"You're correct, you don't know. You don't know anything you stupid halfbreed." He said coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his spine stiffened. There it was. That word. The word that haunted him his whole life. The one that used to keep his brother away and that Sesshomaru swore to never say again. In that moment he felt a heartbreaking tug at his soul.

"I'm goin out for a while." Inuyasha said brushing past Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome grabbed his arm. He gave her a kiss. When she tasted salt she pulled away. He was crying.

"Don't worry babe. I'll be fine."

When he left Kagome stormed up to Sesshomaru and slapped him across the face.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you! After everything he's been through. After all of this time and effort you two have spent together on building a relationship. He was happy that you finally accepted him. He's proud that he has such a powerful big brother. I don't care what happened in the past or how bad it was, you DO NOT take it out on him! He's tried his hardest to prove his worth to you and you go and do something like that. Now go get your brother and tell him you're sorry! If you do not then I WILL take Shippo and go find him on my own and I WILL NOT come back!" Her eyes steadily bled red as she ranted.

His eyes widened. He had no doubt that she would leave him and that was something he did not want. He also felt horrible for what he'd said and done to his brother and he hung his head in shame.

"I shall go find him." He said. It didn't take him long to find him. He was sitting under a tree that was on the edge of the forest.

"Inuyasha?"

"Go away!" He snapped.

Sesshomaru sighed. "No. I need to speak to you of my actions."

"Fuck you! I don't wanna hear anything from you, you damn bastard!"

"This Sesshomaru is sorry brother. I never should have said that, nor struck you. Please come home brother."

"Brother? Brother?! I don't have a brother! I'm just a stupid halfbreed remember!"

"No you are not. It was wrong of me to say so."

"I don't give a damn! You promised you'd never call me that again Sess! You promised!" He said with tears coming down his face.

"Please forgive this Sesshomaru. I have acted dishonorably."

He stepped up to place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha caught him by surprise when he threw his arms around him and sobbed. What surprised him the most was that these tears were different than the ones he'd shed before. These were heartbreaking wails. He couldn't believe how much he'd hurt him. He felt terrible. When Inuyasha finally stopped he pulled away.

"I've got an idea. How about we head to the nearest tavern and I'll buy you a drink?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'd like that."

They came home late that night stumbling and leaning on each other. They were talking and laughing as if nothing had happened earlier.

"Are you two drunk?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes. They looked at each other and laughed. "Oh my god you are!"

Inuyasha staggered up to her and grabbed her waist.

"Come on baby, let's hit the bedroom. We wanna fuck ya."

"If you think I'm gonna mess around with you two drunks then you got another thing coming."

"Come on baby. We'll make it worth your while. Won't we Sess?"

"That we will love." He said looking her up and down.

"Back off you drunk!" She pushed Inuyasha away from her and he crashed into Sesshomaru knocking the both of them down laughing.

"I think...I think we pissed her off Sess." They both continued laughing as she went to bed.

"Stupid idiots! They're typical brothers alright. First they fight then they go out and get drunk together! Men!"

She rolled her eyes when they continued laughing. She smiled when she thought of the hangover that they'd have in the morning. She was definetly looking forward to that. She'd make sure she'd get revenge on those two idiots


	25. Chapter 25

When she woke up the next morning, Kagome found her mates passed out in the same place she'd left them. Inuyasha was laying on his back with his arms outstretched snoring away. Sesshomaru had a hand on Inuyasha's face and was using his stomache as a pillow.

'Oh what I would do for a camera right about now.' She thought. That's when she remembered her mission for revenge. She tiptoed over to them and leaned down. She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WAKE UP!" They both snapped their eyes opened and moaned.

"Damn woman! Keep it down!" Inuyasha mumbled. "Get off of me ya big lug!" He said shoving Sesshomaru off of him. Sesshomaru sat up dizzily.

"Ugh. My head." Inuyasha moaned.

"Hmp. Serves you right! Maybe you'll think twice before you go get drunk again." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut your yappin wench my head's poundin!"

Kagome growled. Just as Inuyasha stood and helped Sesshomaru up, Kagome yelled "Sit!" Sesshomaru was crushed under him and he grunted when Inuyasha was body slammed into him.

"Well what do you know, two for one. It's a good deal if I do say so myself." She said smugly.

"Wench!" Inuyasha growled getting up.

"Brother please. This Sesshomaru can't take your ranting. Our mate's ranting is bad enough. I'd rather not listen to you as well." Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized his slip up.

"Ranting Sesshomaru? Do you really want me to start ranting?" She said growling.

Sesshomaru smiled nervously. "Now love, I didn't mean it like that." She smiled wickedly and he knew he was in for it. Inuyasha covered his ears just in time.

"Let the ranting begin shall we? You big over grown dog! First you insult, hurt and fight with him. Then you go and get yourselves drunk and come home and expect me to fuck the two of you! I wake up just to see you two still passed out and when I wake you up, you have the nerve to complain about a damn hangover! Well boo hoo! How do you think it feels to put up with you two bickering all the time? And let's not forget being pregnant with twins! They kick so hard it hurts sometimes, especially when any of us are fighting!"

By this time Sesshomaru had covered his ears as well as Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru is very sorry. I never meant to upset you."

She started crying. "Sometimes it feels like you two don't even care about me! I'm having your pups and you don't even care!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other shocked at what she said. They went over and wrapped their arms around her.

"Kagome this is nonsence. We both love you very much."

"Yeah. Where the hell did ya get an idea like that anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry. It's these damn hormones again! I'll be so glad when this pregnancy is over."

"Come love. I believe our little...misunderstanding has awakened the kit." Sesshomaru said.

When they got to the dinning room Shippo was sitting there with a big grin. Inuyasha sighed. He knew that he'd heard everything. He just knew that Shippo was going to make this day hell.

"Good morning Inuyasha! Good morning Sesshomaru!" He said loudly. They both winced as his high loud voice reached their ears.

"Keep it down runt!"

"I don't gotta!"

"Just leave it alone brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey wanna hear a song?" Shippo asked.

"No!" They both snapped.

"Go ahead and sing it for us Shippo. I like your songs." Kagome said winking at him. He smiled. He knew that she knew what he was up to. He stood up and sang as loud as he could.

Inuyasha covered his ears. "Damn it! I can't take this anymore! My head's poundin and your just making it worse! I'm outta here!" He quickly fled the room.

"Kit this is a good song. Perhaps you could sing it at another time because I need to go check on Inuyasha." Kagome and Shippo both knew it was a lie but the decided they'd tortured him long enough.

The rest of the day Shippo pestered them much to Kagome's amusement. Later that night they swore to Kagome that they'd never get drunk again.

The rest of the month went by with Sesshomaru training Shippo and preparing for the pups. Inuyasha spent a lot of his time with Kagome. When he wasn't with her, he was sparring with Sesshomaru or being tortured by Shippo. One day while Sesshomaru was training Shippo, Inuyasha took Kagome for a walk.

"Hey Inuyasha, it's almost time for the pups to be born and we don't even have names picked out. Got any ideas?"

"No. Inus don't name their pups till after they're born. It's just the way we do things."

"Oh."

"So when are ya gonna pop those things out anyway?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What? I just wanna hold my kid is all. I'm just gettin tired of waitin."

Just then Kagome felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and felt liquid run down her legs.

"Uh...Inuyasha? I don't think you're going to have to wait much longer. The waiting's over. My water just broke."

"Shit!" He picked her up and carried her back to the castle.

"Sesshomaru! Get your ass in here! The pups are coming!" He took her to their room and put her on the bed. A few seconds later Sesshomaru flew into the room.

"Kagome, do you remember when we told you that the male youkai always helps deliver his mates pups?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded panting.

"Do you have a problem with this?"

"No Sess. I trust you guys."

"Uh...Sess? Wich one of us is gonna do it?" Inuyasha asked with a pale face.

Sesshomaru smiled at him. "I will. You sit behind her and keep her calm."

"Works for me." He said moving behind her. He rubbed her stomache and spoke soothing words to her. Soon it was time for her to start pushing.

"Love, you need to push now. The pups almost here. That's it. One more." Just then the room was filled with an infants crying. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Who's is it Sess?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's mine. We have a son. A beautiful son." He quickly cleaned him and wrapped him up and handed him to Kagome.

"He's perfect Sess. He looks just like you. Moon, stripes and everything." Inuyasha said.

"Well it's only natural for him to be perfect. He is MY son after all." Sesshomaru said smugly.

"Guys...I think the other one's ready!" She screamed as a painful contraction hit her. Half an hour later another wail was heard in the room.

"A girl. A beautiful baby girl Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said handing her to him.

Inuyasha nuzzled her nose and then smiled at Kagome.

"A daughter. We have a daughter. She's beautiful Kagome." He said with tears falling down his face. He smiled when she grabbed his finger with her tiny clawed hand.

"Aw! Look Inuyasha! She has your cute ears!"

Inuyasha smiled as her little ears twitched atop her head. Even though they were just newborns they both had a head full of silver hair.

"What are we going to name them?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. What do you think love?" Sesshomaru said.

"How about we name him Taisho."

"A perfect name for a perfect son." Sesshomaru said kissing his son on the forehead.

"How about we name our little girl Izyaoi after your mother Inuyasha?"

"Really? I'd love that!" He said smiling. "Our little Izyaoi." He ran his hand across her cheek.

When Shippo was allowed to see them he was happy. He had a baby brother AND a baby sister. He gave them a sworn oath that he'd always protect them.

**A/N: I know it may seem a bit weird for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to help Kagome deliver the pups, but I wanted to do something different. Only one more chapter to go!**


	26. Chapter 26

The days passed quickly and in no time at all Kagome was expecting again. The twins were now ten and were constantly into trouble. One day while Kagome was reading them a story, she began to feel familiar pains in her stomache.

"Kids go get your fathers! Tell them the pups are coming!"

Taisho jumped up and down. "Woo-hoo! I'm gonna be a big brother! I'm gonna be a big brother!"

"Shut up idiot! Mom needs our help! NOT you jumpin around like a frog!" Izyaoi said pulling him out of the room.

They took off to the dojo where their fathers were. They were running so fast that they ran right passed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Hey where's the fire guys?" They spun around when they heard Inuyasha's voice.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" Taisho said smiling.

"We know that silly. When they're born you'll be a perfect big brother." Inuyasha said.

"No you idiot! He means that they're comin NOW!" Izyaoi yelled.

"Now listen here you little runt! Don't call me an idiot! I'm your dad and I ain't no idiot! So shut...hey wait a sec. Did you just say that your mom is havin the pups right now?"

"Well ain't you a regular einstein!" She said rolling her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and all four of them fled down the hall. Just before Taisho went into their parents room Izyaoi grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"What the? Let me go Izyaoi!"

"You can't go in there stupid!"

"Why not?"

"Duh stupid! Don't you remember mom telling us how pups are born?"

He blushed. "Oh yeah. I guess I wouldn't want to see that. Yuck!"

"Don't worry. You'll get to deliver your own pups one day." She teased.

"No freaking way!"

"You have to. The man is suppose to help."

"Whatever." He mumbled.

They decided to go get themselves some lunch and get Kagome something as well. They knew she loved fruit so they made her a fruit bowl.

About 3 hours later Inuyasha came downstairs smiling.

"Come on guys. It's time for you to met your brothers and sisters." They smiled and followed him bringing the fruit bowl with them.

"Now when you go in here you have to be quiet." He said before opening the door. They were shocked when they saw four little babies. Kagome and Sesshomaru were both holding one and the other two lay on the bed.

"Wow! Four of them!" Taisho said in awe.

"I know we're all still brothers and sisters but whos is whos?" Izyaoi asked. Their parents had explained their relationship to them and told them that it was acceptable for an inu to have two mates.

"The two on the bed are Sesshomaru's and the one's Sesshomaru and I are holding are Inuyasha's."

"Come. Don't be shy." Sesshomaru told them. So they walked up to the bed and looked at them.

"Aw! Their all so cute!" Izyaoi squealed.

"What are their names?" Taisho asked.

"Well the one that I am holding is a little girl and her name is Sakura. The one that Sesshomaru is holding is a boy and his name is Renji." Both pups had Inuyasha's silver hair and puppy ears. Renji had his amber eyes and Sakura had kagome's big blue eyes.

"What about the other two?" Taisho asked.

"The one laying right beside me is a girl and her name is Keiko. The other one is a boy and his name is Maru." Keiko looked just like Sesshomaru without the markings. Maru on the other hand had his markings. What made him stand out though was his jet black hair.

"Wow! Look at Maru's hair! He's got black hair!" Taisho exclaimed.

"How did he get black hair?" Izyaoi asked.

"He gets his black hair from your mother. Her hair was black when she was a human." Sesshomaru explained.

"Cool." Taisho said.

"Do you guys want to hold them?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! I wanna hold the cool one with black hair!" Taisho said.

"His name's Maru and I want to hold him!" Izyaoi argued.

"No me!"

"No way dog boy! I should get to hold him first!"

"I don't think so mutt!" Taisho said.

"I ain't no mutt!"

"Yes you are! You're a stupid halfbreed so that makes you a mutt!"

Just then a loud growl sounded throughout the room and Taisho was lifted by the back of his shirt. He knew he was in trouble when he saw his father's red eyes.

"Don't you EVER call your sister that again! Now say you're sorry." He said shoving him towards Izyaoi. He just stood there looking at her and jumped when Sesshomaru yelled. "NOW!"

"This is stupid." Taisho mumbled. Sesshomaru heard him and smacked him upside the head. "Ow! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry geez!"

Izyaoi laughed and stuck out her tongue. "You got in trouble! You got in trouble! Na na na na na na!" She yelped when Inuyasha flicked her ear.

Kagome sighed. "You two remind me of your fathers more and more each day."

"Thanks mom!" Taisho said smiling proudly.

"That wasn't a compliment." She said.

"What?!" All four of them said together. Kagome just laughed.

The rest of the day the spent together as a brand new family.

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
